My Love Is Your Love
by havenlystarrs
Summary: Burt's son, Kurt has been missing for 8 years. Has he been found at Finn's competition at Sectionals?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was a nerve racking day for the New Direction as they were competing for Sectionals. Finn was extremely nervous as Coach Sylvester was a celebrity judge at the competition. Finn was looking around the auditorium as they waited for the competition to begin.

"Finn, we just need to relax and sing our hearts out," Rachel told him.

"Yeah, I know but I'm just worried because my mom and her boyfriend, Burt will be here as well. They have been dating for a while and I think it's getting serious." Finn told her.

"It'll be fine, you'll see!" Rachel told him.

Finn was looking at the next section of seats across from him, when he noticed a familiar face. He was wondering where he knew that face from. He noticed the boy was very pale with brown hair, and he was wearing a uniform. Finn just kept staring at the boy.

"Who are you looking at? Rachel asked him.

"That boy looks familiar, like I've seen him somewhere. I just can't remember from where." Finn told Rachel frustrated.

"Hmm…you are right. He does look familiar." Rachel informed him.

The competition was getting ready to start as the Emcee was welcoming everyone. Finn's cell phone vibrated and he pulled it out of his pocket to see a text from his mom.

**Good Luck, Honey! We are here for you! ~ Mom**

Finn smiled at the text when he noticed his mom's picture on his phone. It was a missing person's flyer. The missing person was Burt's son, Kurt. Kurt disappeared 8 years ago. He looked at the picture and then at the familiar looking boy.

WHAT!? That looks like Kurt! Finn thought to himself.

"Rachel! Look!" Finn almost yelled at her.

"What Finn! What's wrong?" She asked him worriedly.

"Look at the picture and at the boy! That's Kurt!" He told her.

"Let me see!" She told him quickly.

Rachel took the phone from him and zoomed on the picture. She glanced at the boy and at the picture. It did look like Kurt but she couldn't see the boy's eyes to make sure.

"Finn! It does look like Kurt but I can't say for sure." She told him.

"I don't care, Rachel! I have to tell Burt! He needs to know! I promised if I ever see someone that resembles Kurt I would tell him." Finn told her.

"Well do it now before the competition starts." She told him.

Finn quickly called his mom.

"Mom!" he yelled as soon as she answered the phone.

"What's wrong, Finn? Did something happen?" she quickly asked him worriedly.

"There's a boy here that looks like Burt's son, Kurt! I mean really looks like him, Mom!" He told her excitedly.

"What?! Where exactly did you see him?" She asked him quickly.

"He's sitting across from my seat wearing a uniform!" he informed her.

"Finn, meet us in the lobby so we can see and make sure it is Kurt!" she told him.

"Okay, see you in a few." Finn quickly told her and hung up the phone.

"Rachel, I have to meet my mom and Burt in the lobby. I'll be right back." He told her as he got up and walked up the aisle.

Finn went thru the door looking for his mom as he paced in front of the door. He looked up when he heard his mom yell, "Finn!"

Burt was looking around as he and Carole walked to their seats at the Sectional competition that her son, Finn was competing in. He was always searching for his missing son, Kurt. He had to find his only child and he would stop at nothing to see him again. He lived in hope of seeing his precious child again.

Kurt's disappearance almost killed him but he knew he had to find strength to find him and bring him home again. Kurt disappeared at his mother's, Katherine Elizabeth's funeral, stolen on the worst day of their lives. One moment Kurt was clinging to his hand and the next moment he was gone. Burt was devastate but he needs to focus on the here & now and not the past.

As Burt sat on his seat, Carole pulled out her cellphone and told him, "I'm just going to text Finn."

"Tell him I said good luck, Carole", Burt told her.

"I will honey." She told him.

As always whenever he was in a crowded place, he looked around hoping to see his son. He was looking around when he heard Carole's phone ring.

"It's Finn." She told him

"Is something wrong? Is he nervous?" Burt asked her.

Burt could only hear Carole's side of the conversation but he was so nervous thinking something happened to Finn. He couldn't handle if something happened to him.

"Burt, we have to go!" Carole informed him breaking thru his thoughts.

"What's wrong, Carole? Did something happen to fin? Is he okay?" He quickly asked her as he got up and walked up the aisle.

"Finn thinks he's seen Kurt! He says he is wearing a uniform and sitting near him." She told him hurriedly as she practically ran up the aisle. "He's meeting us in the lobby so we can see for ourselves."

I need to relax and stay calm! It may not be my son! Just relax! Burt thought to himself, as he quickly looked around for Finn in the lobby. As he spotted him, Carole yelled, "Finn!"

Finn glanced up and ran to his mom and Burt. "He looks like the new flyer, Burt! The one you just got done! The one that shows what he looks like now." He told his mom and Burt excitedly. "Come on! You need to see for yourselves!"

Burt calmly told them, "We need to go and take a look without scaring him! Remember it may not be him!" Burt didn't want to get his hopes up again. Too many leads with sightings on his son, has taught Burt to take it slow and be calm.

"Finn, lead us to him." Burt ordered him quietly.

Finn opened the door and walked down the aisle. He walked quickly but calmly to the boy. He looked at the boy and seeing for the first time, his unusual eyes.

"Hey!" Finn told the boy. "My name is Finn. Are you competing today?"

The boy nervously looked at him and shyly smiled. "OH…hello. Yes we are competing today. We are the Warblers." The boy sitting next to the pale boy glanced at Finn. "My name is Wes. Is there a problem, Finn?" Wes asked him confused why someone would come up to them.

As Finn was getting ready to answer Wes, his mom and Burt finally caught up to him and stood next to him and looked at the boy.

"K-K-Kurt is that you? It's Dad!" Burt asked the pale boy.

A/N ~ Disclaimer

I do not own anything.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The pale boy looked around him to see who they were referring to. He noticed they were all looking at him. The man, a woman and a tall teenage boy were apparently looking and talking to him.

"My name is Curtis. I don't know any of you." The pale boy told them.

"No, you are my son, Kurt! He's been missing for 8 years now! I know it! You are him!" The man told Curtis.

"Sir, I believe you are mistaken. This is clearly a case of mistaken identity." Wes informed the man.

"I am not mistaken! This is my missing son!" Burt yelled.

"Honey, please calm down! Remember your heart! We'll get this resolved!" the woman told the man.

"Excuse me, but you are disturbing the people that are trying to hear the Emcee. I'm going to have to ask you to leave or I'll be forced to call security." The usher told the group.

"By all means, call security, call the police, and call the FBI! This is my son that has been missing for 8 years! I am not leaving here!" The man yelled at the usher. The usher quickly walked away to call for help.

Curtis looked at his friends, showing that he was scared and worried. His friends showed he wasn't the only one feeling scared.

"Curtis, please go and sit next to Blaine and Sebastian. I don't want you near these people. I'll handle everything. Just relax. We have a competition to win." Wes whispered to Curtis.

Curtis nodded his head and got up to move. The man was alarmed that Curtis got up to leave.

"Kurt, where are you going?" the man asked Curtis.

"Curtis, just go. I'll handle this." Wes told him. Curtis walked away with a sigh of relief and sat down next to his best friend and boyfriend.

"Sir, we have to perform in a little bit and I don't want my countertenor to be scared and nervous because a man is yelling at him." Wes informed the man. "From what I gather, your son Kurt has been missing for 8 years and you believe Curtis is your son. Do I understand this correctly?"

"Curtis probably bares a strong resemblance to your son," David told the man.

The man laughed at the boys and told them. "You said a strong resemblance? No boys, he is my son. I recognize those eyes anywhere. He has his mother's eyes."

Wes and David looked at each other wondering if the man was crazy or telling the truth.

Burt felt so alive! He had found his son! He wanted to yell and laugh and cry all at once. Instead he contained himself and looked at his son. Carole hugged him and whispered, "Burt it's really him!"

"I know, Carole. He looks the same only older." Burt whispered back to her as he hugged her back. He looked at Finn and told him, "Come here, Finn."

Finn walked to Burt and was grabbed into a hug. "Thank you, Finn for finding him!" Burt whispered emotionally to him.

"I can't believe we finally found him, Burt." Finn whispered back.

Security and the police had arrived.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As the security and the police officers walked down the aisle, Burt was pulling out his wallet that contained the most recent missing flyer of his son. He knew that he would need this to prove that he found his missing son.

"Folks, what seems to be the problem? You are disturbing everyone from enjoying the show." The officer told Burt.

Burt went on to mention all the details that had occurred in the last 20 minutes. He showed the officer the flyer and indicated to where his son was sitting. The officer looked at the flyer and at Curtis. He motion for Curtis to come to him.

Curtis slowly got up and walked to the officer. He glanced back at Blaine and Sebastian nervously. There has to be a logical explanation. I know who I am and I'm not Kurt, Curtis thought to himself as he got neared the group in the aisle.

"Son, can you tell me your name?" the officer asked Curtis.

"My name is Curtis –"Curtis was interrupted by the arrival of his adopted parents.

* * *

"Curtis! Are you okay? Blaine texted us saying something was going on regarding you and the police?" said Curtis' Dad. As he made sure Curtis was not harm in any way. His wife, Stephanie was making sure Blaine and the Warblers were sitting in their seats.

"Dad, this man says I'm his missing son, Kurt" cried Curtis as he hugged his adopted dad. "I'm scared, Dad."

"Curtis, don't be scared. You'll see this is just a misunderstanding. Go and sit down next to Blaine, son." His dad told him. Curtis looked at his dad and nodded his head. Dad will fix everything, thought Curtis. He was so grateful to his adopted parents for accepting and loving him so much. He was definitely Dad's favorite as his baby brother was his mom's.

Curtis hugged his mom on the way to sit next to Blaine. He looked back and noticed his dad was really tense and upset. His mom smiled to him and told him "Honey, it'll be fine."

As Curtis sat in his seat, his brother Blaine looked at him with sad puppy eyes. His baby brother looked like he was about to cry, Curtis quickly gathered the trembling boy in a hug.

"Please don't be mad. I had to tell Mom & Dad" Blaine told him, "I was scared. I'm sorry."

"We're brothers, there's nothing to be sorry about. Dad will handle everything." Curtis reassured his brother.

* * *

Meanwhile, Burt was glaring at the man hugging his son. Who does this son of bitch think he is hugging my son! That's my son! WAIT! Did Kurt just call him DAD! .Burt thought to himself. He took a step forward but the officer stopped him. "You need to stay calm and relax. We'll get to the bottom of this." The officer informed Burt.

"You better because I want that son of a bitch in jail for kidnapping my son!" Burt told the officer. "Like I said remain calm!" the officer reminded Burt.

* * *

"Finn, go and sit down with your friends, please," said Carole.

"Mom! I-!" Finn said.

"NOW! Finn! This is not an easy fix and I think the competition is being canceled. You need to find out for sure. So go and see Mr. Schuester, while we handle this." His mom said to him. "I'll come and tell you what is going on, okay?"

Finn walked back to his seat and looked back to see the man that hugged Kurt stand next to the police officer. "If looks could kill, we will all be dead. That man looks like he wants to kill someone!" though Finn.

* * *

"My name is Michael Anderson; this is my wife, Stephanie. I want to know why you are interrogating and harassing my underage child," Michael said lividly at the group in the aisle.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Finn walked across the aisle as Mr. Schuester was announcing the competition was canceled due to a judge being ill. He felt so relieved because he wanted support his family especially since Burt was like a father to him. He remembered the day he meet Burt at the park when he was 10 and he explained to him what stranger danger meant. Burt explained to him about his missing son and how he disappeared on the worst day of his life. He remembered how his mom cried when he told them what happened that day. He sighed. He noticed his friends getting up from their seats and started to walk up the aisle as they passed him; Puck grabbed him his arm and said, "Bro, we need to talk."

Finn knew that they wanted to know what is going on, some of them didn't know about Kurt. He knew he would have to tell them and make them understand what this meant to his family, especially Burt. As they got to the lobby, everyone gathered around him and started asking questions.

"Finn, is it him?" cried Rachel.

"Bro, what's going on?" asked Puck.

"Tell us, Franken teen!" said Santana.

"White Boy, what's up with the popo?" asked Mercedes.

"Quiet!" yelled Finn. He took a big breathe and let it out. "I'll tell you everything but stop asking questions and no interrupting! Got it?" He looked at his friends and Mr. Schue. "It's a long story but this is what Burt told me when I found out that he had a child. This is how he told me the story."

* * *

Burt's Point-of-View

I was a very lucky man. I married my childhood sweetheart, the love of my life, my soul mate, Katherine Elizabeth and had a wonderful son, that looked so much like his mother it was uncanny, Kurt. Katie and I were talking about expanding our family since Kurt recently turned 5. Everything was moving along extremely well. I finished paying off their mortgage on their home and recently opened a second garage in Westerville.

As I glanced at my son, he was so delicate looking, that I knew I would have to toughen him up before he started kindergarten. That is why I told Katie that I wanted Kurt to spend more time with me at the garage. I explained that he needed to toughen up a bit especially since we both suspect Kurt may be gay. He really likes tea parties, clothes, music and playing with his power ranger dolls. He spends more time with Brittany than with Artie. Katie thought I was being a homophobe but I explained to her that I want to make sure he can handle anything that comes his way that is why he has been taking martial arts and gymnastics since he was 3. I want him to be able to defend himself.

"Daddy, when will mommy be here?" asked Kurt.

"As soon as she is done with the doctor, buddy. It shouldn't be much longer, kiddo. Maybe we'll have some pizza tonight." I told him.

"PIZZA!" yelled Kurt. I had to smile, he sure loves his pizza. I looked at the clock and wondered how much longer Katie will be. Her appointment was at 11 am and it was now 4 and she still wasn't back or had called me. I have to admit I was getting worried now. I was thinking of calling her doctor, when I noticed her car was in the parking lot.

"Kiddo, I'll be right back. I'm going outside for a second. Just sit there and play on your DS, okay?"

"Yes, Daddy." Kurt said with a smile as he quickly took out the game system from his backpack.

I quickly walked out of the office and walked to Katie's car. I looked through the window and I could see Katie hunched down, sobbing her heart out. I open the door and gathered Katie in a hug.

"Honey, what's wrong? What happened? Did something happen to you? Baby, talk to me!" I practically yelled at her. If someone had laid their hands on her, they were died. No ands, ifs or buts about that. Dead!

"B-Burt! P-Please calm down!" Katie said with a stutter. She took a deep breath and held it for a few seconds as I looked her over to make sure she wasn't bleeding or anything. "I got my test results back today. It's not good news, Burt. I may have cancer."

I'm shock! How can this be happening to us? Katie had been feeling unwell for a couple of months but we just thought she needed vitamins or something easy. I never thought it something serious. I have to be strong for my family, but my heart was petrified with fear that I could lose the love of my life.

"Cancer?! What kind? How serious? What stage?" I asked

"They found a tumor in my pancreas. I have to get it biopsy next week. There is a 50% chance it may not be nothing at all. But if it is cancer, it's usually terminal by the time it's diagnosed."

"You'll beat this, love, if it is cancer. First, we need to find the best oncologist in Ohio. We need to do everything together to get you well, baby. We can do this. I'm scared and I know you are too but honey, we'll get thru this. Believe in that." I gave her a kiss on the forehead, my trademark for everything unsaid from I'll always be there to I'll protect you to I love you.

"As long as I have you, Burt and Kurt, I'll fight to be here with you. But I'm so scared."

"I am as well, baby. We need to table this until we know what's going on. Let's go home, eat relax and watch a movie and cuddle tonight. Tomorrow, we'll deal with this head on." I told her giving her my very best sad, puppy eyes. She laughed at me.

"Only you, love, can make me laugh with those eyes of yours and using the excuse of a movie just to cuddle. " Katie said with a slight smile. "It sounds like a plan, love. One last thing, I don't want anyone to know just yet, especially Kurt. I want to forget about it for tonight. It'll be there in the morning. Right now, I just need you and Kurt to cuddle with."

"Let's go get Kurt and go home."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Curtis sat next to his brother and his best friend, Sebastian, he was trying to stay calm and relax. Unfortunately, it wasn't working. He kept thinking about what was going on at the end of the row between his parents and the officers. He started to panic and breathe a little bit faster. "Relax and breathe slowly. Nice and slow. Easy does it", he thought to himself. Unfortunately, his body wasn't listening to his mind. His right hand was grabbed and held on tight to a chest. He felt it move softly as the person breathed in and out.

"Curtis, breathe nice and slow. Breathe when I do, nice and slow." Sebastian told him softly. "Don't think about anything but the feel of my chest as it slowly inhales and exhales. Nice and slow, Curtis."

Curtis looked at Sebastian's green eyes in panic but seeing his eyes remain calm, relaxed him. He tried to slow his breathing to match Sebastian but it was too hard. He closed his eyes to try and relax. Sebastian noticed Curtis closing his eyes; he quickly looked over Curtis' shoulders at Blaine's eyes in a panic.

* * *

Blaine turned to ask a question, when he noticed that Curtis was having trouble breathing. He started to panic as Sebastian indicated they need the inhaler. He quickly checked his pockets for Curtis' inhaler. "Where is it?" he thought to himself in a panic. He shrugged his shoulders to tell Sebastian he didn't have it.

"Where is your inhaler?" Sebastian quietly asked Curtis. He quickly went thru Curtis' pockets to see if he had it. "Blaine, go and see if your mom has one with her."

Blaine got up in a hurry and walked down the row to where his parents were at. He didn't even apologize as he stepped on people's feet. He heard a lot of "Hey! Watch it" but didn't care. He needed to reach his parents.

"Mom, do you have an inhaler? We can't find it and Curtis is having an attack!" he practically yelled at his mom in a panic. His mom and dad looked at him with panic in their faces.

* * *

Finn took a deep, shaky breathe as he retold the struggle with the decision of doing chemotherapy or not. He explained to them that Katherine decided against chemo since the cancer had already spread and the doctor told them it was terminal. She only had months if not weeks left to live. He explained she wanted to be functioning and to spend as much time with her family. He sighed and said, "This next part is really hard for me to tell you. It makes Burt look like a really bad guy here. But I got to know him and he really is a caring and loving guy. So, please don't think of him in a negative way."

Finn explained that Katherine's death devastated Burt. He was grieving so bad he couldn't stand the sight of Kurt.

* * *

Burt's Point-of-View

I sat on my couch and I glanced at Sarah, my Katie's sister, and tried to get the courage to tell her what I want to do. I feel like I'm falling apart and losing the will to live. I need to be strong but seeing Kurt's face is not helping me. I feel the pain of losing her more every time I see him. I can't handle it anymore.

"Sarah, you need to take Kurt with you. I can't have him, right now." I told her harshly.

"Burt, are you crazy or out of your mind! You both need each other! He is your son!" Sarah yelled at me. I could see she was furious at me. Didn't she understand that I lost the will to live? Sarah and Kurt looked so much like Katie; I felt tears in my eyes.

"He is better off with someone else. You can't tell me I've been a dad to him since she left us. I need time to grief and come to term with my loss before I can do anything else"

"You are a selfish ass! Kurt is not a freaking toy to give away. He needs to be here with his father. He needs your help to deal with losing his mother."

"Damn it! Get it through your head! I don't want him! I don't want him at all. I want him out of my sight!" I yelled at her. I can't handle seeing those beautiful blue-green/grey eyes that change with emotions. "I want him gone, Sarah! I hate him right now! I don't want to see him! I hate seeing him! I can't handle it!" I looked steadily into her eyes. "Take him, he's yours now. I'll sign whatever you need but he needs to go."

I saw something move out of the corner of my eye and I turned to see what it was. "Oh, God!" I thought. "He heard everything."  I look at my son's terrified, crying face. I need to explain it to him. I quickly walk over to him. I lift my hand to place it on his shoulder and Kurt flinches from me. I swallow hard.

"Kurt, I need—"

"N-no, daddy. I heard everything. You don't love me." He looked at me with tears running down his face. "You don't want me. You hate me. I wish I was with mommy!" Kurt cries as he runs to Sarah.

"Sarah, -"

"Haven't you done enough, Burt? I'm glad my sister isn't here to see you do this to her only child. Since you can't appreciate or deserve your son, I want you to give up your rights to him. I want the paperwork signed and filed today. I want custody of him and you don't deserve any visitation. We'll leave after the service tomorrow." She sighed. "If it's not done, I will fight for custody. I won't have you abuse Kurt this way." She grabbed Kurt in her arms and walked away.

I walked down the hallway to my office. I picked up the phone and dialed my attorney's office.

"Nathan Puckerman's office, how may I help you?"

"This is Burt Hummel; I need to speak to Nathan. It's urgent."

"One moment, please."

I started to hear the classical music as I was placed on hold. I quickly gather my thoughts on how to explain this to Nat. Maybe I shouldn't explain it; I should just tell him what I want. That's his job. I reasoned to myself.

"Burt, how are you doing?"

"Nathan I need to give permanent custody of Kurt to Sarah. I want to give up my rights to him."

"What the hell! Burt this is just grief talking. You need to be reasonable. You can't just throw your son away like that. Be reasonable—"

"Listen, just do it, Nathan. I know what I want and I want it filed today! Got that! I'll be there in half an hour to get this resolved."

"I'll have it done, but you are making the biggest mistake of your life and you will regret it. Mark my words."

"Just have it ready." I hung up the phone. I sat heavily on my desk chair and grabbed photo on my desk. I felt my tears gather in my eyes and start to run down my face. "Oh, baby! I can't be without you! What am I going to do? How can I go on?" I cried out.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Stephanie quickly opened her purse and went thru the contents looking for the extra inhaler she always carried with her. "Where is it? I know I have it." She thought to herself. "Michael, I don't see it. Did I take it out?" she said to her husband in horror.

"I think it's in the car. You took it out because it didn't fit in that little thing you call a purse. I'll run to the car and grab it. Go and take care of the Curtis, honey. Make sure he stays calm." Michael said as he ran up the aisle.

* * *

"What!? What do you mean Kurt is having an attack? What the hell does that mean?" yelled Burt as he looked from Stephanie to the running back of Michael. "What the hell have you people done to my son?"

"We don't have time to explain it to you. My son needs me right now. Excuse me.", Stephanie told the men coldly as she turned to walk away.

"Mr. Hummel, does your son, Kurt have a history of anxiety, panic or asthma?" said Officer Murphy. "We need you to go into detail, when was the last time you heard from Kurt. When was he reported missing? I want everything you remember, Mr. Hummel."

Burt cringed. "Should I tell the truth or just fudge the truth a little bit? I finally found Kurt and I don't want to lose him again. What should I say? I should just lie about everything." Burt thought to himself.

* * *

As Stephanie walked away from the men, she looked at her youngest son's tear stained face. "Blaine, we need to be calm. Otherwise, Curtis will panic more, Honey." She told him as she quickly hugged him to reassure him everything will be fine. "Dad will be here in a few minutes."

She quickly walked down the row where the Warblers were gathered around Curtis and Sebastian. "Boys, give him some room. He'll be fine." she said. She squatted in front of Curtis and rubbed his back. "Baby, Daddy went to get the extra inhaler, don't stress. Try to breathe with us. Nice and slow. Slowly in and slowly out. Stay calm, Baby, don't get tense." She said in a calm and steady voice to her child.

"Where is Michael? What is taking him so long?" she thought to herself because it seemed like he had been gone hours. The doors to the auditorium were banged open as Michael ran down the aisle. "Stephanie, how is he?" He said as he transferred the inhaler in her hand. "I've already shaken it, just give it to him."

Stephanie quickly gave him two puffs from the inhaler. Curtis started to relax and breathe easier. "How you feeling, baby? Better?" She asked him a few minutes later.

"I don't feel like an air-starving fish anymore, so I guess better, mom," Curtis said with a slight smile. "I'm sorry—"

"Where is your inhaler?" Sebastian demanded in a cold voice. His heart was beating so fast, he thought he was going to pass out; his best friend can die in front of him and there is nothing he can do. He felt so helpless waiting for the damn inhaler to appear. "You scared the living crap out of all of us. You are supposed to always carry it with you!"

"I-I-I took it o-out, Bas. It m-made me look f-funny in my u-uniform." Curtis said stuttering slightly. His eyes filled with tears. He hated to disappoint anyone especially Sebastian. "L-like I had a d-deformed l-lump or s-something."

"Oh, for Fuck's sake! Next time you, think of doing something that stupid, give it to me!" Sebastian said to Curtis and glaring at his tear filled green eyes. "You need to carry it with you always as well as your Epipen!"

"I have to agree with Sebastian but this isn't the time for it. I want you back home tonight, so no staying at Dalton for you or Blaine."

"But Dad, you said we can stay at Dalton this weekend." Curtis and Blaine said simultaneously.

"I need to make sure you are fine, Curtis. I need my boys home. I'm sorry." Michael said quietly to the boys. He quickly gathered the boys in a bear hug and as he looked at Stephanie; she glanced down and nodded her head at Sebastian. He looked at Sebastian and noticed the sad look on his face. "Sebastian, come on, let's go home."

Sebastian looked at Michael with relief in his eyes and smiled slightly. He quickly got up from his seat and grabbed hold of Curtis' hand to reassure himself that Curtis was fine.

* * *

Finn looked at his friends' faces; they ranged from sympathy to disgust to anger. He knew the feeling, he felt that way. He felt so furious when he heard the story. He raged at Burt telling him how he always wanted a dad and he threw away his own son. But he slowly overcame that feeling as he got to know Burt and what a good, decent man he was with a big heart.

"I know how you feel. I felt the same way. I was furious but let me continue with the story. Don't judge yet." he told his friends.

Burt's Point-of-View

I couldn't walk away from Katie's casket. I didn't want to say my final good-bye to the love of my life. I touch the casket tenderly as if I was touching my Katie. I looked up and I saw Sarah and Kurt still standing looking at the casket. "Why are they still here? Can't they leave me alone so I can say good-bye to my beautiful Katie?" I thought as I quickly glanced down.

"Burt, we need to talk about Kurt. Please come with me so Kurt can say good-bye to his mom," Sarah said to me. "Kurt, I'm going to be right there talking to your dad, okay, Honey. I won't leave you. I'll be in your sights at all times." She walked toward me and grabbed me by the arm. "Come here, we need to talk."

"We have nothing to talk about, Sarah. You now have custody of Kurt. I just want an occasional letter letting me know how he is. Other than that I don't want him around."

"Damn it, Burt! How can you be so freaking selfish? Kurt needs you now more than ever! I'll be right here to help you with Kurt. I'll move to Lima so I can be here for both of you! Don't send him away from you! You are his father!" Sarah said to me in a voice that went from mad to cold. I was not going to change my mind. I can't be around Kurt. It just hurts too much.

"I'm not changing my mind, Sarah. Just leave it alone."

"You want to be a selfish, miserable bastard, that's fine. But you'll never be around Kurt again as long as I live. I won't have you turn him to a carbon copy of yourself. I know Katie will be turning in her grave for what you are doing to her child." I couldn't handle it anymore; I slapped Sarah in the face. "Shut the hell up and get the fuck away from here. Take him with you. I never want to see you or him again!" I yelled at her.

Sarah put a hand to her face, where I slapped her. "I should rot in hell for hitting a woman", I thought. She looked at me with furious eyes and turned to walk away. She took three steps then stopped.

"You'll regret this for the rest of your life, Burt." She walked to Kurt and grabbed his hand and walked away.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Michael motion for the boys to go ahead of him, he made sure the direction was away from the officers. He hugged the boys and gave them a kiss on their foreheads. "Boys, be good and I'll see you when I get home. Curtis, I want you to rest, if you need a breathing treatment, let Mom know. Love you, Boys."

He turned and looked at his wife. "Honey, take the boys home. I'll deal with everything here and as soon as I'm done, I'll call for a taxi." he said to his wife.

"That's fine, Love. Just don't lose your temper." she told him with a smirk on her face; knowing that he will definitely lose his temper. "Do you think that's him?" she whispered in his ear as she hugged him good-bye. "Can we lose our son?"

"No, Baby. We won't lose him, he is our son. We'll fight to keep him with us. Don't worry about it. I'll handle it. We'll talk more when I get home. Take care of our boys."

"Does that include Sebastian?" she said with a smirk and her eyes twinkling at him. "I think it's cute that he's so protective of Curtis. You think it's more than friendship?"

Michael laughed. "Honey, at times I don't know if I love him or just want to kill him. But he'll always be part of our family." He pouts at her and looks at her with sad, puppy eyes. "Meanie, your job has been accomplished, I no longer feel like killing anyone."

"Babe, it's for your own good. Otherwise, I would have to bail you out of jail and what kind of example would you be to our boys; especially to our darling, mischievous neighbor, Sebastian." Stephanie said with a smirk on her face. "Now, go and take care of this so we can watch a movie with the brats."

"Brats? More like Tasmania devils. ", Michael said with a laugh. "I'll be home as soon as this is resolved." He gave Stephanie a kiss on the lips. "Drive safe."

"I will. Love you." she said as she walked away.

* * *

Michael watched her walk away, as he turned to walk toward the officers; he was ambushed by Wesley and the Warblers and was bombed with questions.

"How is Curtis?" asked Wesley.

"Is he okay?" asked Nick.

"Are they going back to Dalton?" asked Jeff.

"What happened?" asked David.

"Why are the police here?" asked Thad.

"Who is that man?" asked Trent.

"Why is he—"

"Stop! I need quiet, please!" Michael ordered. The boys quickly were silent. They were worried about their friends. "The boys are going home tonight. Curtis is fine but we want the boys home with us tonight." He looked at each of the boys' faces and seeing their concern for his sons, made him smile. His boys are fortunate to have such good friends. "Come tomorrow for lunch and we'll talk more then. But for now, please go back to school, okay?" He waited until the boys nodded and walked away.

* * *

Michael took a deep breath, to try and relax. He needed to keep a level-headed while speaking to the police. He walked back to the group in the center aisle.

"I apologize for the delay but we had a slight emergency with one of sons." Michael said to the officer. "Now, where were we? Oh, yes, you were about to explain why you were interrogating my son without his parents' permission."

"Mr. Anderson, we have a very serious complaint about a missing child. We take this very serious. We need to you to come to the station with us." said the officer. "We were just asking your son his name because Mr. Hummel claims he was his missing child."

"I see. I'll be happy to come to the station with you and get this resolved. I also want to file a restraining order against Mr. Hummel. I don't want him near my children."

"Now see here, Mister! That is my son!" yelled Burt. "I want my son with me! I want you rotting behind bars for kidnapping Kurt."

"Honey, please calm down. He can't keep us from Kurt. He'll be home with us before you know it. But please calm down, remember your heart." pleaded Carole.

"Mr. Anderson, please come with us. Mr. Hummel, meet us at the police station." ordered the officer.

Michael walked ahead of the officers, he was going to get this resolved tonight and make sure that man stayed away from Curtis. As he walked out of the auditorium, he noticed a group of teenagers standing around a very tall boy that was speaking to the group.

* * *

"Finn!"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Finn turned as he heard his mom call him. "Mom, what's happening?" he quickly asked her. He looked around and didn't see Kurt. "Where's Kurt? Why isn't he here, Mom?"

"Honey, Burt and I are going to the police station. We need you to go home, so we know you are safe. As for Kurt, we are still trying to get to the bottom of everything. Please go home." Carole told Finn.

"Mr. Schuester, can you please make sure he gets home safe and sound?" Burt asked the Glee teacher.

"Absolutely, Mr. Hummel, I'll make sure Finn gets home and if there is anything I can help you with, please don't hesitate to ask." William Schuester informed Burt.

"Thank you so much, Mr. Schuester. Please just make sure, Finn gets home okay." Carole said to William. She turned and hugged Finn and kissed him on the cheek. "Please be good, Finn. I love you."

"I love you too, Mom." Finn told his mom. He turned and quickly hugged Burt. "I love you, Burt. Please bring Kurt back to home, so we can be a family."

"I love you too, Buddy. I'll make sure Kurt comes home where he belongs." Burt told Finn. He hugged Finn and gave him a quick kiss on the forehead. Finn smiled because he knew he was loved and safe.

"Finn, we need to head to leave, the sooner we get back the sooner your brother will be home." William told Finn as he guided him and the New Directions out of the auditorium. "Let's go home!"

Burt and Carole walked back to police officers, who were waiting at the door. "Shall we go? I want my son home with us tonight." Burt told the officers as he guided Carole out of the auditorium.

* * *

Stephanie guided the boys to her husband's expensive toy. She smiled as she looked at the car. "Men and their toys" she thought to herself as she quietly tried to laugh. She noticed the boys had come to a complete stop. "Well, boys, shall we go home?" she asked the stunned boys.

"Mom, it's the car that Curtis and Dad rebuilt this summer." Blaine told his mom.

"I know, Baby. Your dad wanted today to be a very special occasion, so he decided today was the day to drive the Shelby to your competition." She looked at Curtis. "Dad thinks he found another car you can work on, that is if you want to."

"Mom, I love working with dad on cars! Do you know what year, make or model? Where did he find it at? When do we start? How long-"

Stephanie quickly interrupted him, "Honey, Dad was talking about it on the way here, I'm sure he'll go into more detail with you. Relax, Curtis. Don't get excited, okay?"

"You're right, Mom. But I'm so excited, I can't wait!" Curtis said excitedly. "Let's go home!"

* * *

Sebastian was looking over the car with Blaine as Curtis and his mom talked. He felt ashamed of all the times he was furious at Curtis for breaking their plans to hang out. He realized he was just scared that Curtis would no longer need him in his life. He felt stupid for thinking that but he knew he could never be away from Curtis long. He never felt that way for anyone before. Curtis was special to him, he was his best friend.

Sebastian noticed Curtis standing next to him. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, Bas. I wanted it to be a surprise. I felt bad about not telling you but when I convinced Dad to get the Shelby instead of the Fairlane. I was thinking of you. I know you love the movie, GONE IN 60 SECONDS, for the cars. But your dream car was Memphis' Unicorn. When Dad took me to the junk yard so we can pick a car to rebuilt, I noticed they had a Shelby. I told Dad I wanted to do this car and when he asked I told him it was for you."

"What do you mean it was for me?" Sebastian asked him puzzled.

"Bas, this is your 16th birthday present from me." Curtis told him with a smile. "I wanted you to have your dream car for your birthday because you need to drive me around and you can't do it on an old jalopy with me in it!" Curtis quickly hugged his best friend. "Dad had to test it out to make sure it works, if you can believe that." He said with a smirk. "You'll officially get it in 2 weeks when you get your license on your birthday, so don't mess up on the test because I have plans on that day and I need a chauffeur!"

Sebastian smiled. "Oh, really? What if I have plans that day? Maybe I have a date?"

"You do, Bas. With me!" Curtis said with a smile. "We need to go. I'm feeling tired."

"Oh, jeez! Why are we discussing the car? We need to get you home!" Sebastian said quickly. "Momma Steph, can we go home?"

"Yes, Bas. Let's go home and get Curtis in bed with some Disney movies."

"Mom, can we lay down in the TV room, instead of Curtis' bedroom?" Blaine asked his mom while opening the car door.

"That will be perfect. We'll go home and put our pajamas on and do movie night. How does that sound?"

"Perfect, Mom! You are the best!" Curtis told her with a hug and a kiss as he got in the back seat with Bas.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Michael got into the back of the police car, as he leaned back on the hard seat, he realized he felt like, he realized he felt like a prisoner but he knew he didn't do anything wrong. Everything was in order and Curtis was safe and he was going to make sure it stayed that way.

"Mr. Anderson, I apologize if you felt we were interrogating your son without your permission and if you don't mind if we ask you some questions on the way to the station." The officer told him.

"Michael, please. I'll answer any questions you have; I just want to make sure that man stays away from my son."

"How many children do you have, Michael?"

"Stephanie and I have three sons, Cooper, Curtis and Blaine."

"What are their ages?"

"Cooper is 25, Curtis is 15 and Blaine is 15."

"You have twins? "The officer said with a smile. "It's a case of a twofer, huh?"

"Excuse me, twofer? What's a twofer?" Michael asked with a puzzled look.

"A twofer is two for the price of one. Just a slang word I use." The officer said with a smirk.

"Oh, I see. No, Curtis and Blaine are not twins, but they do act that way since they meet."

"Meet? Is one of them adopted or a foster child?"

"Curtis is adopted. We adopted him. He was almost 6."

"He was in foster care? An orphanage?"

"No to both questions. His guardian was my personal assistant. She named Stephanie and me as his guardians. We decided to adopt him. He is MY son in all ways but one."

"Could she have kidnapped the child?"

"That's the most preposterous thing I've ever heard. NO! Sarah was related to Curtis. She was his AUNT."

"Sarah? What is her complete name? Where is she at now?"

"Sarah Grace Lawson is her complete name. She passed away a month after Curtis moved in with her."

"She passed away? How did that happen?"

"She was killed in a car accident. She died on impact." Michael said sadly. Sarah was his best friend and he still missed her every day. She will never be forgotten especially when she gave him and his wife one of their greatest treasures, Curtis.

"I'm sorry. It seems like you were close to her."

"You can say that. She was my best friend."

"I'm a bit puzzled here. I have Mr. Hummel claiming your adopted son is his kidnapped child. You are saying his deceased aunt gave you guardianship of her nephew. "The officer said with a puzzled look on his face. "Do you have any documentation to back up your story, Mr. Anderson?"

"Yes I do. I also have a letter that Sarah left, informing us of how Curtis was left in her care. I can bring all the documentation tomorrow. I have them at home in my office."

"Mr. Anderson, we need the paperwork tonight. It will help clear up matters quickly. Can we drive over to your home now?"

"Hmm…will Mr. Hummel come with us? I'm not sure I want him near my family."

"Unfortunately, he and his wife will be there. They are in fact following us now. Unless you rather come to the station or we can try to clear this up now? "

Michael sat there thinking. "I believe it'll be better to clear this up immediately. I also, want to check up on my son. I want to make sure he really is fine and not saying what he thinks we should hear." Michael looked out the window. "Let's go to my house. I live on Whitelaw and Young."

* * *

Twenty minutes later, they pulled up to the Anderson house. Burt and Carole get out of their car and walk up to the officers. "What are we doing here? I thought we were going to the police station." Burt asked the officer in charge.

"Mr. Anderson has documentation that is pertaining to this case. Let's go inside." The officer informed everyone.

Michael walked into his house and he heard his son crying. He ran to the location of the crying. He walked thru the door of the TV room and seen the crowd around Curtis. Stephanie was rubbing his back and Sebastian and Blaine were holding his hands.

"Curtis! What's wrong? What happened?" Michael said worriedly. As soon as Curtis heard his dad's voice he launched himself in his arms. He was sobbing and hugging his dad.

"D-d-daddy, wh-what if t-that m-m-an takes m-m-me a-away from h-h-here?" Curtis cried hysterically.

"Oh, baby boy that is never going to happen. You are MY son. Your mom and I will fight to the ends of the world to keep you with us. No one is taking you away from us." Michael reassured his sobbing child.

Michael picked up his son and walked over to the recliner and sat down with his son on his lap. "Do you remember the first time you stayed here after Aunt Sarah died? Do remember watching Tarzan? I told you that was our movie. We love you exactly the same way. We are "Two worlds, one family". We'll always be here." He gently rocked his child. He decided to sing the song that showed Curtis what he meant to their family.

Michael softly sings:

Come stop your crying  
It will be all right  
Just take my hand  
Hold it tight

I will protect you  
from all around you  
I will be here  
Don't you cry

For one so small,  
you seem so strong  
My arms will hold you  
keep you safe and warm  
This bond between us  
can't be broken  
I will be here  
Don't you cry

'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more

You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here  
in my heart always  
Always

* * *

A/N Lyrics and quotes are from Disney's Tarzan


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Curtis looked at his dad with a look of hero worship in his blue eyes. He felt safe and loved being in his dad's arms. He hugged him tight. "Daddy, I'm so scared." He whispered to himself, his eyes slowly changed from blue to green.

"Why are you scared, Curtis? You have nothing to be afraid of. I'll never let anything happen to you. I promise you. Have I ever broken a promise to you?" Michael asked his son softly as he hugged him close.

"What if my biological dad comes back and takes me from my family? I don't want to be away from you. I'm scared."

"Son, look at me", Curtis slowly raised his head to look at his dad in the face. Michael noticed his eyes and knew he was scared. He knew he had to reassure his son before dealing with the officers. "They can wait until Curtis is taken care of. He comes before any outsiders". He thought to himself. "No one is taking you away from us. Absolutely no one. You are our son. We adopted you before you turned 6 after your Auntie Sarah died. You aren't getting rid of us that easily." He smiled at his son as he noticed his eyes changing back to blue. "If you left us, we'll be stuck with Sebastian!" He said with a look of horror on his face.

"Hey! I'm not that bad! You know you love me and can't be without me!" Sebastian said in protest and a pout on his face. Everyone was laughing at the look on Sebastian's face.

Curtis giggled at the look on Bas's face. "Of course we love you, Bas. You know how dad likes to tease us. Besides, I'm not going anywhere because Dad and I have two projects to do."

"Whew! I was afraid I was going to have to give my birthday car back." Sebastian said with a smirk. "Project? What kind of project? Can I help?"

Michael smiled at Sebastian, grateful that he helped relax Curtis and made him laugh. "We'll discuss it later, Sebastian. I think it's time you boys to get into your pajamas and continue your Disney marathon." He kissed Curtis on his forehead and whispered, "I love you, baby boy."

"I love you too, Daddy." Curtis whispered to him as he got off his lap and walked to Sebastian. "Let's go and get ready. I want to see Tarzan first."

Sebastian rolled his eyes at Curtis. "Fine, Kitten. But I picked the second one. I want to see The Little Mermaid." Sebastian grabbed Curtis' hand so they can walk to the bedrooms together.

"Meerkat, you just like knowing there is a crab named Sebastian! How conceited! Besides, it's Blaine's turn to go second. You picked the first movie last time."

"But Curtie, I really want to see The Little Mermaid." They walked out of the room holding hands as they continue to argue the order of the movies they were going to watch. They were so into their argument that they didn't notice the group of people standing near the door.

"Blaine! Come on! Hurry up!" Curtis yelled halfway up the staircase.

"I'm coming! Be there in a minute!" Blaine yelled back.

* * *

Blaine kissed and hugged his mom and then walked over to his dad. He sat next to him and hugged him tight. His dad gave him a kiss on the forehead. "Son, don't worry. Your brother isn't going anywhere." Michael reassured his son. "If he did leave us what would happen to us? Who will be our fashion police telling us we can't wear certain things? Who will bake us cookies and pies? Who will be throwing tantrums because we told him he can't be in the bathroom for an hour doing his facial? We can't let that happen to us!" He said with a look of horror on his face.

Blaine laughed at his dad's serious tone. "True, Dad. We have him too spoiled to be out in the real world. People will pay us to take him back!" His eyes were twinkling with merriment.

"I love you, baby." Michael said to his youngest child.

"I love you too, Dad. I better go before Kit and Kat throw a tantrum." He said with a smile as he got up and walked quickly out the door.

* * *

Stephanie smiled as she watched Blaine walked out the door. Michael got up and walked over to his wife and said, "I'll be back. I'm taking them to my office. I'll let you know if I need to go to the station." He gave her a tender kiss on the lips. "Yes, baby, we'll sleep down here with our boys." He said with a smirk.

"I didn't say anything, Michael!" Stephanie protested laughing at him.

"My love, I believe you protest too much!" He said with a smile. "We'll sleep here to reassure the boys that we are family. I love you."

"I love you too. Hurry back."

* * *

Burt looked at the scene unfolding in front of him. He saw that Anderson fellow comforting Kurt. He was filled with self-loathing. He should be the one comforting his son. He should be the one Kurt looked to for comfort. He looked away from the scene with a heavy heart. "Katie, my love, what should I do? Should I lie to the officers? Or tell the truth? I just can't risk losing Kurt again! This is my entire fault! I was a selfish son of a bitch!" He thought to himself. He knew he had to make things right for his son. But he was not willing to lose him. He'll fight to the end of the worlds to maintain Kurt in his life.

Carole hugged her husband and whispered to him, "Honey, we'll figure something out. We can't lose him again but we can't take him from this family. Let's find out what really happened and go from there, okay?"

"How did you know what I was just thinking, Love?" He whispered to her.

"I know you, Burt. You may want to do anything even lie to get your way but underneath everything you are a decent and honorable man. They really love Kurt you can see it and he'll be blessed with more love from us as well. We can be an extended family but we need to compromise for Kurt's sake. He's the one at risk here and we can't hurt him."

"God, I love you. You are the best part of me and my voice of reason. I'll do anything as long as I can see Kurt. I've missed him so much."

"I know, Honey. But remember it has to be what's best for Kurt not you or the Andersons. Kurt has to be the main concern."

Burt looked up over his wife's shoulder as he noticed Michael coming to them.

"Shall we go to my office and get this resolved? Come this way, please." Michael stated as he walked past Burt and Carole. Burt released his wife and grabbed her hand.

"Yes, we need to get this resolved." Burt said as he followed Michael out the door and down the hallway to his office.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N Sorry guys but this chapter really sucks. I apologize ahead for it.

Chapter 11

Michael walked to his safe and got out a folder that held his most important paperwork, including his living will. He walked to his desk and sat down. He glanced at the people walking in and said, "Please have a seat. I believe there are two more chairs near the back of the room." He continued to go through the paperwork until he found what he was looking for.

"Burt and Carole Hummel, please have a seat. We'll stand." The officer said to Burt and Carole. Michael got tense hearing the name Burt Hummel. He recognized the name and how it was going to affect his family. He originally thought this was a case of mistaken identity or at the very least someone from his adopted son's paternal side trying to cause problems, like blackmail. "If Burt thinks he can waltz in and try to take my son away from us after all the damage he's done to Curtis he will deal with me first." Michael thought to himself. He quickly got the documents pertaining to Curtis ready to show the officers.

"As you can see, these are the documents that Sarah left me, when she passed away, indicating that she had sole custody of her nephew, Kurt Hummel. This is a document that indicates that Sarah gave us guardianship of her nephew, that it was her last wish that we protect him at all cost. This document indicates we have legally adopted Kurt and this shows he asked to have his name legally changed from Kurt Nathaniel Hummel to Kurt Michael Nathaniel Anderson.; although, he prefers to be called "Curtis." Michael said with a slight smile. He passed each document to the officers as he indicated which ones he was showing them.

"Everything seems to be in order. There has not been a crime committed here. This is more of a case for family court than criminal. Thank you for clearing the matter up, Mr. Anderson. We'll see ourselves out, unless you would like to speak to the Hummels regarding this matter." The officer said to them.

"Thank you for your help. You are correct, I believe the Hummels and I have things to discuss." Michael said to the officers politely. The officers looked at the Hummels and they indicated they were staying to discuss matters; the officers shook Michael's, Burt's and Carole's hands and walked out the door.

Michael looked at Burt and told him, "I know who you are and the damage you caused my son. You traumatize him so badly that we had to have him in therapy for two years. He was able to come to terms with being thrown out like yesterday's garbage and that is when he asked for us to call him Curtis not Kurt; although he wanted to keep the name Kurt Nathaniel, as his legal name in honor of his birth mother. He is in fact in all purposes but one, my son. I've raised him for almost ten years." Michael took a deep breath trying to remain calm but unfortunately it wasn't helping, all he could see was his son's scared green eyes. He felt his anger start to rise. "Where the hell do you get off acting like you're his father now? Why the hell did you say things like that to a baby let alone your own child? Now, you think you can come and take MY SON away from me, Mister, you are so very mistaken. It is not going to happen. HE IS MY SON, NOT YOURS!" Michael said angrily.

Burt looked at the angry man and realized he had to make amends with this man if he ever wanted to have contact with his son. He needed to understand what happened in the darkest time of his life. "I hope I can do this without breaking down." He thought to himself. He took a deep breath and released it, to help him relax. He looked at Michael in the eyes and said, "This is the honest to God's truth. I was young and stupid. I was overwhelmed with everything going on. I married Kurt's mom at 18, she was my childhood sweetheart, the love of my life, my whole world. She was always there for me all my life. I became a dad shy of 20 years old. Katie and Kurt were my whole world. I did everything for them. At 25, my wife was diagnosed with pancreas cancer and there was no hope for a cure or remission. That year was one of the hardest of my life. Seeing the woman I loved more than anything suffering and there was not a damn thing I could do for her. I was a widower before I knew it and was trying to come to terms with losing my best friend, my wife, and m-my whole world." Burt's voiced broke and his eyes filled with tears as a single tear ran down his face. He took a breath and continued, "I couldn't take care of myself let alone my son. I was severely depressed and I will admit I thought about killing us. Yes, by us I mean Kurt and me." Michael looked at him in shock. "It's hard for me to say this but the thought passed through my mind more than once. Thank Goodness for Sarah. She helped me even though I gave her shit. She was my rock. She helped me focus on other things besides killing myself."

Burt looked at his wife and she squeezed his hand to indicate he needed to continue with his story.

"I have no excuse what Kurt heard during this time. I was insane with grief and depression. I said things I deeply regret but after the funeral when Sarah left with Kurt. I realized what the hell I did to my son. The son that was is my whole world, the son the love of my life gave me, he needed me and I did the unthinkable to him. I started calling Sarah and going to her home but I was told she moved away. I was going crazy looking for her and Kurt. A month later, I received a letter from her telling me how Kurt was doing and if I wanted contact with him, she would let me. She wrote that she understood that I was grieving and taking it out on everyone but that I needed to wake up and deal with life. I wrote immediately back to her but my letter came back as return to sender. Every month for two years I received a letter from her and then nothing. Six months later, I was told that Sarah died two months after Katie. That is when I panicked mode. Where was my son? Who had him? Was he safe? Those are the thoughts running through my mind all these years. I was able to list Kurt as missing since he is my son and the letters I have from Sarah showed that she wanted me to be reunited with Kurt."

"All I want is a chance to get to know my son. Be a father to him again."

"You've lost the right to call him son. You need to understand he has a family already that loves him. He has a mother who adores and spoils him to death. He has an older brother that protects him and will fight anyone that hurts him. He has a younger brother that worships the ground he walks on. He has me that will give his life for him. He is not going anywhere. Even though, I understand your grief with your wife's death, I won't allow my son to be hurt again."

"I just want to be a part of his life, get to know him, in any way, shape or form you can decide. I can be an old friend of yours. I just want a chance to know him. Please. If I have to beg I will."

"My wife and I have to discuss this. We have to do what is best for our family, especially Curtis. We will let you know when we come to our decision. Here is my contact number. If I can have a contact number, we'll be in touch with you with what we decide to do with this situation. I can't promise more than that."

Carole got a business card out of her purse and wrote down their cell numbers in the back of the card. She gave it to Michael. "Can you tell us a little bit about Kurt? What are his hobbies? What does he like to do?" She asked the man knowing that her husband wanted to know but was unable to ask for fear of being denied the information.

Michael took the card and placed it on his desk. He smiled at them; it was his "I'm a proud dad" smile as his kids would say as they rolled their eyes. They knew he would be brag about them to world if could.

"He is a very popular student at his school. He is on the Headmaster's List of students. He sings like an angel and is one of the lead soloists in his glee club. He does martial arts, gymnastics and cooks like a dream. He loves spending time with me rebuilding cars. He is the kicker on his football team. He enjoys fencing. He loves fashion and designs some of his own clothes."

"He sounds wonderful. Is that boy his older brother?" Carole asked nervously. "The boy that he walked out of the room holding hands with."

"Oh, that's Sebastian. No they are best friends. Where you find one, you'll be sure to find the other there as well. They are joined at the hips. I think they'll be boyfriends soon though. I can see it moving that way and I'm sure in the distant future Sebastian will be my son-in-law." Michael said with a smile.

"What do you mean your son-in-law? How is that possible? Oh My God! You mean Kurt is gay!" Carole said in a shocked voice.

"Do you have a problem with that?" Michael asked in a serious tone.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Well-"Carole started to say before she was interrupted by her husband.

"Can I speak to my wife for a moment? We'll just talk back there." He pointed to the back of the office. "I've known was a gay since he was a small child. I just need to have a quick word with my wife." Burt said hoping that his wife didn't alienate the man that had the power to keep him from knowing his son.

"That's fine. But I also would like an answer after your conversation." Michael said to Burt. "I don't like homophobes around my family. So if it's a problem, I will do everything to avoid it from affecting my family."

"I understand." Burt told Michael as he got up and held out his hand to help his wife from her chair. He walked with her to the back of the office, so they can have a conversation.

* * *

Michael heard running feet and his door were swung opened. He saw the three boys excited and yelling with shouts of "Dad!" He looked at the boys there were breathless with excitement.

"Dad, we found it! We found the perfect song for you to sing to Mom!" Kurt and Blaine said excitedly.

"It really is a great song! We can sing it for you, if you aren't too busy." Sebastian noticed the couple in the back of the room. It seemed as they were having a whispered argument.

Michael was wondering if he should tell the boys that he'll hear the song now or later. He sighed. He decided to go ahead and hear the song. He was anxious to make sure it was the perfect song to sing to his wife on their anniversary. "Let's hear the song. How are you going to sing it?"

"Bas and I will take turns and Blaine will sing the chorus. Does that sound good guys?"

Blaine and Sebastian agreed with Curtis. They got in a half circle with Blaine in the middle and they started to harmonize.

* * *

Sebastian looked at Curtis as he started to sing.

This song right here  
Is dedicated to someone real special  
This for you baby  
Jus to let you know how much I love you girl  
Come here

Curtis winked at Sebastian as Blaine started to sing. As he sang he moved out of the middle and moved to stand on the outside putting Curtis in the middle.

Have I ever told you lady?  
That you mean the world to me  
And you know I'm gonna love you forever  
Forever you and me  
Have I ever told you baby?  
That you're always on my mind  
And you know I'm gonna love you forever  
Until the end of time.

Curtis looked at Sebastian as he sang, holding out his hand. Sebastian linked their hands together.

You say you love me pretty lady and you're down me  
And so I, I made this promise girl to always be your everything  
Turn down the lights the music up and put your hand in mine  
And let me show you girl these feelings that I hold inside  
Never wanna be without you girl 'cause you're my pretty lady  
I lose my mind every time your kisses drive me crazy,  
So tell me baby do you feel for me what I feel for you?  
Do you love me girl like I love you para siempre

Blaine smiled when he seen his brother holding his best friend's hand. He sang with more feeling.

Have I ever told you lady?  
That you mean the world to me  
And you know I'm gonna love you forever  
Forever you and me  
Have I ever told you baby?  
That you're always on my mind  
And you know I'm gonna love you forever  
Until the end of time.

Sebastian looked at Curtis and smiled as he started to sing his part.

Hey pretty girl you know I love you can't stop thinking about you  
Always and forever you and I will be together  
The love I have for you until I die I will treasure  
Every minute every hour can't stop thinking of you  
My days won't be complete without a smile from you  
Hold my hand understand you're the light of my life,  
You're my girl my friend that's why I made you my wife

Blaine looked at his dad and seeing that he loved the song, sang his chorus again.

Have I ever told you lady?  
That you mean the world to me  
And you know I'm gonna love you forever  
Forever you and me  
Have I ever told you baby?  
That you're always on my mind  
And you know I'm gonna love you forever  
Until the end of time.

Curtis looked at his dad and smiled. He sang with more feeling.

Now if I've never said it then I'm a say it now  
In front of the whole world baby girl I'm a say it proud,  
I'm still in love with you, even though the things that we've been through  
I can still smile I can still say my heart belongs to only you now  
I breathe and live for you and my kids  
We've been through the rain the love and the pain,  
Little sunshine in the end how the fairy tales end  
Happily ever after forever I'm a be your man

Blaine looked at his brother, his friend and dad, as he finished the song with,

Have I ever told you lady?  
That you mean the world to me  
And you know I'm gonna love you forever  
Forever you and me  
Have I ever told you baby?  
That you're always on my mind  
And you know I'm gonna love you forever  
Until the end of time.

Michael looked at the boys and proudly smiled at them. "I love it! It is the perfect song. You boys are the best!"

The boys laughed. "We know!" They said to him.

"I love you boys but I need to finish up some business. I'll be there before Mulan finishes. I hope in time to hear my favorite song." He quickly kissed the boys and rushed them out of the office.

Michael looked at the couple in the back of the room, he saw they were speechless.

"Is everything okay?" Michael asked them.

* * *

A/N ~ Song is 4-Ever by NB Ridaz


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Burt led his wife to the back of the office. "Carole, you are making it seem like you have a problem with Kurt being gay. I told you before that my only child was gay. Do you have a problem with it now that we have found him?"

"I was dumbfounded, Burt. I have never seen such an extraordinary good-looking young man and told he was gay. I don't have a problem with his sexuality but I have a problem with the casualness that his friend spends the night here."

"I think it's true they are friends, at least I'm hoping that's the case, and aren't yet aware of their feelings for each other. I'm hoping to get to know Kurt and persuade him into staying with us. I want my son with me, Carole." He gives her a sad but heartfelt loving look. "He looks so much like Katie. He is her mirror image."

They shared a loving look that, they became aware of Kurt and the boys running into the office. They could tell they were excited. "Burt, honey, we may have get to know all three boys. Did you see the tall one give us a look? If looks can kill we would be dead."

"I did see that look. I agree we need to get to know the boys and they need to get to know us. Do you think Finn will have a problem with Kurt being gay?"

Carole smiled at him. "No, honey, he is really protective of Sam. You do realize that Sam is bisexual, he may be dating a cheerleader but he still likes boys as well."

"I forgot about that. I hope Sam and Kurt can become good friends, really good friend so he'll spend more time at our house."

Carole was about to agree with him when she heard the boys harmonizing together. As the boys sang their song, she was stunned how wonderful they sang together. Kurt's voice was like an angel singing. She looked at Burt and noticed he had a tear running down the side of his face. He whispered, "Katie." She realized in that moment that Kurt really was Katherine's spitting image, voice and everything.

"Carole, it's bittersweet to hear him sing just like Katie did. I need him in my life, Carole, any way I can have him."

"We'll make that happen, Love."

They continue listening to the boys singing a love song about a husband telling his wife everything he feels. It was such a heartfelt song they felt stunned to hear the boys singing it so beautifully. They were spellbound with the boys' performance.

* * *

"Is everything okay?" Michael asked them.

"Yes, everything is perfect." Carole said to him. "They sang beautifully."

"The boys are the Warblers' lead singers." Michael said with a proud smile. "They really love to perform. They were the first freshmen to be Warblers and they helped them win Nationals last year."

"I wish we could have been there. What songs did they sing at Nationals?" Burt and Carole said enthusiastically

"Curtis sang, "Reflection" by Christina Aguilera. He was trying to come to terms with being gay. Sebastian, Curtis and Blaine were leads in "Perfect" by P!nk and "What Makes You Beautiful" by One Direction. The Warblers were wonderful allowing the boys to pick the theme and songs for Nationals. It was a great honor for them."

"What was the theme? I'm not really familiar with the songs." Burt asked him.

Michael looked at Carole. "Do you have a problem with gay people? You never answered me before. I need to know the answer before this goes any further."

Carole gave him a slight smile and said, "No, I really don't have a problem with homosexuals. I was just surprised."

"As I said Curtis was coming to terms with being gay, but so were Sebastian and Blaine. They were feeling insecure not sure if their friends and family would accept them. They picked songs that helped them feel better about themselves. Originally, they were going to sing, "Born this way" by Lady Gaga, but felt that the One Directions would help bring the message more clearly."

"It sounds like a wonderful message; I wish I could have seen the performance." Carole told him.

"I admit I am a proud father. I have the all the boys performances on DVDs, I have a spare copy of that performance." Michael said.

"If you wouldn't mind, I would love to borrow it." Burt said.

Michael went to the safe and put his important papers away. He then walked over to the safe and went through the files in there looking for the cd. "Here it is. I'll call you tomorrow after I speak to my wife." He said handing over the cd. He motion for them to follow him as he lead them to the front door. "I'll be in touch." He said as he shook their hands.

Burt said, "I look forward to your call and thank you for letting us borrow this. It means a lot to us."

"It's not a problem, but you do need to realize, if we agree to you being in my son's life it will be as an acquaintance, not a family member. I want you to be clear on that."

Burt looked at him for a moment and said, "As crystal. I want to get to know him. Let me know your decision as soon as possible." Burt gave a lingering look at the hallway, where he could hear the boys laughing. He sighed. "Hopefully soon I can be there seeing and talking to him." He thought to himself.

Burt and Carole walked out the door. Michael finally relaxed.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Michael walked back to where his family was lounging around watching movies. He could see the movie was getting ready to end. The three boys were laying down on the California King sized sofa bed. His wife was on the other couch. He walked over there and whispered, "We definitely should try to have a little princess, to be spoiled by these brats."

Stephanie looked him and noticed his smirk and said, "Baby, by the time she's fifteen, the boys will be 30 years old and Cooper would be 40. We, my love would be considered grandparents to her friends." She smiled at him, when he grimaced at the idea of being an old parent.

"Hey, I'm hip!" He said while glancing at the television. "Oh, I love this song!" He started to dance.

"How old are you? 4?"

"Nope! I'm almost 6!" He said with a laugh.

"Dad, you aren't allowing here while dressed! This is a pajama party only!" Blaine said with a smile. "Kit and Kat declared it! So vamoose!"

"I'll be right back then." Michael said, then glanced at his wife and leered at her. "Care to join me?"

"Dad! The last time you guys did that you stayed there all night long!" Curtis told them. "It's family movie night!"

"Curtis, we'll be back in before the next movie starts. I promise." Michael told him.

"All right, Dad."

"Come, my love." Michael helped her from the couch and walked out the doors. When they started to climb up the stairs, he said, "He wants to contact with him, maybe even visits to his house. We can deny the request but he may sue for visitation and it would be media frenzy. I don't want that."

"Hmm…Darling, we can do supervised visits, it would be better for our family. But we first need to talk to Curtis and see what he wants to do. His asthma and panic attacks tonight was due to seeing him. I'm sure of it."

"Well, love you are the doctor so you would know if that's the case. I agree the decision is Curtis'. We'll do everything in our power to make sure that he is safe and loved."

As he walked into their bedroom, he looked at her and said, "We can talk to him tomorrow morning, if he agrees we can invite the Hummels for an impromptu party. The Warblers will be here and we can ask them to bring their son and some friends of his. How does that sound?"

"It sounds perfect, Mikey. He won't be overwhelmed and will feel secure with his friends around him. I doubt we could separate Sebastian from his side once he finds out who the Hummels are."

"Let me changed before Curtis yells down the house. The next movie should be starting soon."

* * *

Burt and Carole walked into their house and weren't surprised to see William Schuester and the New Directions waiting for them. They sat down on the sofa and looked at everyone.

"What happened? Where is Kurt? Why isn't here with us?" asked Finn.

"I'll explain in a minute. Does everyone know what happened when my wife died?" Burt asked around. Everyone nodded their heads. "The Andersons adopted Kurt when his Aunt Sarah died. It was a legal adoption. I've asked him if we can have contact with him. I should find out tomorrow, at least I hope so."

Carole immediately launched into a short recap of what happened in the meeting with Michael Anderson. Burt half listened as he looked at the cd in his hand. When Carole finished, the room was quiet.

"What are you holding, Burt?" asked William.

"It's a copy of the Warblers' performance at Nationals. Kurt had a solo, and it helped them win at Nationals."

"Can we see it?" asked Finn.

"I was hoping you would say that, kiddo." Burt told him as he handed the cd to him. Finn went to the DVD player and inserted the cd and turned on the television.

The stage was dark and then they see Kurt walk up slowly to the microphone stand. The spotlight is on him and he takes a deep breathe. He starts to sing.

_Look at me_  
_You may think you see_  
_Who I really am_  
_But you'll never know me_  
_Every day, is as if I play apart_  
_Now I see_  
_If I wear a mask_  
_I can fool the world_  
_But I can not fool_  
_My heart_

"Oh, Sweet Jesus, he is singing "Reflection" that has a High A in it!" said William in a stunned voice. "He sings amazing. He's a true countertenor."

"Wait a minute! Are you saying Curtis Anderson is your long-lost son!? That is absolutely bullshit! I've known Curtis since first grade!" exclaimed Sam.

Burt paused the DVD, and looks at Sam and says, "Watch your language, Kid. That is my son! Soon he'll be living here with my family."

Sam looks the television and then looks at Burt, he says, "Oh, Really!? Good luck in trying to claim him or taking him away from Uncle Mickey and Auntie Steph. That is not happening at all." He smirked at him. "I know Uncle Mickey and you are not going to win. Just so you know." He turns back to television and says, "Anyways, can we continue after we watch this? I haven't seen him in over a year. I really miss him."

Burt presses the play on the remote. "I will have my son, here with me, if that's the last thing I do. He belongs here with me. What does Sam know anyways? He's just a kid." He thought to himself.

_Who is that girl I see  
Staring straight back at me?  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside?_

I am now  
In a world where I have to  
Hide my heart  
And what I believe in  
But somehow  
I will show the world  
What's inside my heart  
And be loved for who I am  
Who is that girl I see  
Staring straight back at me?  
Why is my reflection  
Someone I don't know?

Must I pretend that I'm  
Someone else for all time?

When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside?  
  
_There's a heart that must  
Be free to fly  
That burns with a need  
To know the reason why  
Why must we all conceal  
What we think  
How we feel  
Must there be a secret me  
I'm forced to hide?  
I won't pretend that I'm  
Someone else_

For all time  
When will my reflections show  
Who I am inside?  
When will my reflections show  
Who I am inside?

The group was stunned. It was an amazing performance. Finn paused the DVD and looks at his friends. "How are we supposed to be that?" Finn asked them. He feels slightly proud that is his little brother. "I mean, Kurt can sing."

Sam smirks at their faces and says, "You haven't heard anything yet. You still need to hear Blaine and Sebastian singing with Kurt. They made the Warblers their freshman year. I didn't qualify to get the invited to be a member."

The group looks at Sam stunned. Sam looks at them and says, "If you think I'm a good singer, those boys are way better than Rachel. They were the first freshmen to be Warblers in the history of Dalton."

"We heard Kurt and two boys sing tonight. They were amazing." Burt admits to the group.

"Let's continue to watch it." Quinn anxiously suggested.

Finn pressed play and they heard Kurt say, "Ladies and Gentlemen, We are the Warblers." He grabbed a headset from the stage hand that put the microphone stand away.

The music started and they heard the next song play, which was Perfect by P!ink.

Kurt started to sing.

_Made a wrong turn, Once or twice_

_Dug my way out, Blood and fire_

_Bad decisions, That's alright_

_Welcome to my silly life_

A tall guy walks from the left side of the stage and sings the next part.

_Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood_

_Miss "no way, it's all good", It didn't slow me down_

_Mistaken, Always second guessing_

_Under estimated, Look, I'm still around_

"That's Sebastian." Carole said to the group.

A short guy walks out of the right side of the stage and sings the next part.

_Pretty, pretty please_

_Don't you ever, ever feel_

_Like you're less than perfect._

_Pretty, pretty please_

_If you ever, ever feel_

_Like your nothing_

_You're perfect to me._

"That's Blaine." Sam tells them.

The three boys sing the next part together.

_You're so mean,_

_When you talk, About yourself, You are wrong._

_Change the voices, In your head_

_Make them like you Instead._

_ So complicated,_

_Look happy, You'll make it!_

_Filled with so much hatred_

_Such a tired game._

_It's enough, I've done all I can think of_

_Chased down all my demons, I've seen you do the same._

The rest of the Warblers come out dancing around the three boys singing.

_Oh, Pretty, pretty please_

_Don't you ever, ever feel_

_Like your less than perfect._

_Pretty, pretty please_

_If you ever, ever feel_

_Like your nothing_

_You're perfect to me._

Two boys step forward, a blond and a brunette, and they start to rap.

_The whole world stares so I swallow the fear,_

_The only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer._

_So cool in line and we try, try, try,_

_But we try too hard; it's a waste of my time._

_Done looking for the critics, because they're everywhere_

_They don't like my jeans, they don't get my hair_

_We change ourselves and we do it all the time_

Blaine, Sebastian and Kurt each sing the next line.

_Why do we do that? Why do I do that?_

_Why do I do that?_

_Yeah~, Ohh~ pretty pretty please, Ohh_

_Pretty, pretty please_

_Don't you ever, ever feel_

_Like your less than perfect._

_Pretty, pretty please_

_If you ever, ever feel_

_Like your nothing_

_You're perfect to me._

The Warblers sing the chorus leaving only Kurt in the front so he sings the last chorus by himself as the lights start to dim on Kurt.

_Pretty, pretty please_

_Don't you ever, ever feel_

_Like you're less than perfect._

_Pretty, pretty please_

_If you ever, ever feel_

_Like your nothing_

_You're perfect to me._

All the Warblers start dancing as Kurt, Blaine and Sebastian sing the song and the Warblers sing the chorus to "What Makes You Beautiful."

_You're insecure  
Don't know what for  
You're turning heads when you walk through the door  
Don't need make up  
To cover up  
Being the way that you are is enough_

Everyone else in the room can see it  
Everyone else but you

[Chorus]  
Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed  
But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell  
You don't know  
Oh Oh  
You don't know you're beautiful

If only you saw what I can see  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe  
You don't know  
Oh oh  
You don't know you're beautiful  
Oh oh  
That what makes you beautiful

So c-come on  
You got it wrong  
To prove I'm right I put it in a song  
I don't know why  
You're being shy  
And turn away when I look into your eyes

Everyone else in the room can see it  
Everyone else but you

[Chorus]  
Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed  
But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell  
You don't know  
Oh oh  
You don't know you're beautiful

If only you saw what I can see  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe  
You don't know  
Oh oh  
You don't know you're beautiful  
Oh oh  
That's what makes you beautiful

[Bridge]  
Nana Nana Nana Nana  
Nana Nana Nana Nana  
Nana Nana Nana Nana

Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed  
But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell  
You don't know  
Oh Oh  
You don't know you're beautiful

[Chorus]  
Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed  
But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell  
You don't know  
Oh oh  
You don't know you're beautiful

If only you saw what I can see  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe  
You don't know  
Oh Oh  
You don't know you're beautiful  
Oh oh  
You don't know you're beautiful  
Oh oh  
That's what makes you beautiful

"What a performance. Your son can really dance, Burt. That was absolutely amazing! Can anyone guess what their theme was?" William said astonished in seeing the Warblers in action. He knows now why they are the National champions after seeing that breathtaking performance.

"Mr. Schue, we need to practice more otherwise we won't beat them at sectionals." Rachel said in her annoying voice. "I need to be absolutely amazing in my solo. Who cares what their theme was." The New Directions glare at her.

"The judges do, Rachel. It's really important for the songs you sing at competition have a theme or are all under an artist." William tells her patiently. "Can anyone guess? You can rule out the artist since they are all different."

The group stays quiet and thinking but can't come up with theme for the songs.

William sighs and says, "I guess we'll be working on this some more. The theme they sang was about being insecure about themselves or possibility their self-esteem."

Carole looks at William and tells him, "That's what Mr. Anderson told us. The boys were dealing with insecurities about themselves. They were dealing with personal about themselves."

"I wonder what happened to cause them to be so insecure because I know when I attended Dalton, they were very popular." Sam wonders out loud.

"They were coming with terms with being gay." Burt tells Sam quietly.

"That's a weird coincidence that Kit, Kat, Bear and I were all dealing with the same issue last year. It was hard because I just transferred to McKinley and I had to deal with it on my own until I made some great friends." He says that quietly to himself, thinking no one heard him.

"What? White boy! Who are Kit, Kat and Bear?" Mercedes asked him.

Sam looks at her with a questioning look and says, "Huh?"

"You were talking to yourself and mentioned a Kit, Kat and Bear. Who are you talking about, Boo?"

Sam chuckles and says, "Kit, Kat and Bear are Kurt, Sebastian and Blaine. Anyways, I need to go home. It's getting late."

It seems like he said the magic words because everyone in the New Direction except for Finn get up and start saying their good-byes and letting them know that they want to be kept in the loop with what happens with Kurt.

Burt smiles at his wife and stepson and says, "It's been a really good day. Hopefully tomorrow will be even better. Let's go to bed." Burt and Carole kiss Finn good night before heading up the stairs to their room.

Finn looks at them and turns off the lights in the living room before heading to his room. "I found my little brother! I can't wait for him to come home!" He thinks excitedly to himself.

* * *

Michael looks at the boys sleeping on the sofa bed. Sebastian and Blaine were holding Kurt as if someone was going to steal him away from them. "No one will take our Kit from us." He promised to himself. "We would lose the heart in our family if that would happen and I refuse to lose or give up my son to anyone. He is MY SON!"


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Stephanie was making Belgium Waffles for breakfast when she heard a stomping of feet running down the stairs. "I'm going to kill those boys! They are going to fall down and break their necks!" she thought to herself. "They know better than to do that! They know it's against the house rules." She turned away from the stove to give them a piece of her mind when to her surprised it was her husband walking in.

"You are setting a bad example to our boys!" She told him. "You know that running down the stairs like that is against the rules. You are the one that made one up!"

"A bad example? Moi? Not possible, honey!" he told her. He completely ignored the comments of the rules. He loved pulling her chain.

"You are acting worse than the boys, running down the stairs. You know the rules we have for the boys, especially the running and stomping down the stairs. Stop acting like you are 10 years old, honey."

"I'm only 5 and a half, honey! I still don't know all the rules." he whined to her before giving her a kiss. "I'm just worried with everything going on."

"'I'm worried as well, Mike. What if he chooses to leave us? That has been going through my mind all night, but we've raised him right and he'll try to do the best for everyone. We just got to make sure that he's taken care of. He's our first priority."

"I know. It's been going thru my mind as well. Curtis won't leave us; we are his family, honey. I'm just worried what Hummel would do if Curtis doesn't want to see him. He can claim temporary insanity due to his wife's death. It's a long shot but with publicity it'll make all our lives a living hell. I just want to protect our family especially Curtis."

"Do you think he'll say he was insane at the time?" She calmly asked him.

"I'm sure he will. He mentioned he was contemplating murder/suicide from the loss of his wife." He told her.

"Oh, My God! He actually said that? He was thinking of killing his son?" She asked him.

"Yes, if it wasn't for Sarah he would have done it. Her arrival prevented him from doing anything stupid. I think he'll do anything to get Curtis. We need to be strong and protect our family."

"We will, Love. Our family comes before anyone else." She told him as she hugged him. Michael kissed her on lips.

* * *

The boys walked into the kitchen and saw the couples kissing. They looked at each other. Sebastian smirked at the brothers and asked, "Do you think breakfast is going to turn into brunch again?"

Blaine groans and said, "Jeez, I hope not, I'm starving." He rubbed his stomach as to confirm it. "Should we walk in?"

Curtis looked at him and told him, "I'm starving as well! Let's go in and let them know we are here and starving." They walked in and cleared their throats. "Good morning!" He said to his parents. His parents looked up and smiled at them. "Good morning, boys! Breakfast is ready!" Stephanie told them.

Sebastian smiled at them and said with a smirk, "Amazing, it's the first time, in history that we are actually having breakfast for breakfast instead of brunch!" He laughed at their disgruntled faces.

Michael looked at him and said, "Quiet, you!" Or I'll send you back home for being a brat!"

Sebastian laughed and said, "Oh, I see! You want the house all to your lonesome! That's fine. The brats and I can go to my house! We know when we aren't wanted!"

Blaine made a face at him and said, "Speak for yourself, I'm starving. Let's eat first and then go to your house and leave the lovebirds to themselves." He walked over to the counter to see what was for breakfast. "Belgium Waffles!"

Curtis and Blaine looked at each other worriedly. They knew their mom only made Belgium Waffles when something was seriously wrong or she was worried and they needed to have a serious talk with them. They looked at their parents.

* * *

Curtis took a deep breathe trying to relax. "I need to relax. I can't have an attack right now. Nice and slow breathes." He thought to himself. He glanced at Sebastian nervously. Sebastian looked at him with concern when he noticed he was trying to slow down his breathing. He reached over and grabbed Curtis' hand and put it to his chest. He pulled the smaller boy closer to his body. He leaned into his ear and whispered, "Breathe when I breathe, nice and slow. Match your breathing to mine."

Curtis started to relax and was breathing easier. "Thanks, Bas." He whispered to him. He hugged the taller boy. "What would I do without you, Bas?" He whispered to himself.

Sebastian looked down at him and whispered, "You'll never find out, Curtis. You are stuck with me for life." He hugged Curtis tighter and put his arm around his waist. "You feeling better, Kitten?" Curtis nodded at him. "We need to make sure Bear is okay. We can handle whatever Uncle Mickey and Auntie Steph is worried about."

They walked over to Blaine whom was still standing by the counter looking at his parents with a worried look on his face. "What's wrong? What's going on?" Blaine asked worriedly. "Are we moving? Are you sick? Are we leaving Dalton? Did you lose your jobs? Did someone –"

"Relax, Blainey Bear. We'll be fine as long as we are together." Curtis told him to reassure him as he hugged him. He gently rubbed his back to help him relax. "Baby Bear, there's nothing to worry about. Remember everything is just right."

Blaine looked at him startled before grinning. "Leave it to you to bring that up, Goldilocks." The boys grinned at each other and relaxed because they knew they would be fine as long as they had each other's backs. Sebastian pulled both boys in a hug with Curtis in the middle. The boys looked at the adults in the room. The adults were looking at them silently with love, concern and worry.

* * *

"Dad, what's happening? What's wrong?" Curtis asked him calmly. "Whatever it is, we can get thru it, together as a family."

Michael looked at his wife and then back at the boys. "Let's sit down and we'll tell you what's going on. We need to come to a family decision."

* * *

Burt sat in his recliner thinking about the events that happened last night. He knew he needed to contemplate his next step carefully. He looked at his wife and stepson and asked them, "You understand why I need to do this?"

Carole and Finn looked at each other and smiled. Carole said, "Do whatever you have to, Burt. We'll stand with you. Bring our son home to us."

Burt picked up the phone and dialed a number.

"Hello" said a man's voice.

"Nathan, this is Burt Hummel. I want to fight for custody of Kurt."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Curtis felt apprehensive as he walked to the table and sat down. He looked at his parents and nibbled on his lower lip nervously. He was grateful that Bas sat next to him. He could always rely on him to be there by his side. He put his head on Bas's shoulders as he waited for his dad to begin telling them what is going on. As he waited, he was hoping it wasn't something serious but he had a feeling he was in the heart of whatever is going on. He hopes it has nothing to do with last night but he was scared that was the reason for this meeting.

Sebastian smiled as Curtis put his head on his shoulder; he kissed his head and put his arm around him. He gently caressed Curtis' arm, he loved being near Curtis. He hopes one day soon he'll tell him how much he cared for him, but he was so afraid that it'll ruin their friendship. He hopes it doesn't but he's afraid to risk it, but he knows he has to soon otherwise another guy will become Curtis' boyfriend and he is not going to let some guy take his place.

Curtis cleared his throat as he looked at everyone sitting at the table. He was scared but he needed to say what he was scared about.

"Does what is going on have something to do with my dad, my other dad I mean?" Curtis asked scared as he looked at his parents sitting across from him. Everyone looked at Curtis in shock.

Michael was stunned and heartbroken. "Curtis, that man is not your dad! He is your biological dad but he is not your dad anymore." He felt so hurt that Curtis said that. His hurt was like a wound to his heart. He felt tears come to his eyes.

"Daddy, that's not what I meant!" Curtis cried out as he got up and ran to the other side of the table to hug his dad. His dad grabbed him in a hug and pulled him to his lap. "You are my dad. The one I go to when I'm scared, the one that cheers for me at my games spends time with me fixing cars or just is there for me. I love you, Daddy. You are my world. I just don't know what to call him."

"Oh, God, Curtis! When you said that I thought I lost you and you wanted to go back to him." Michael told him, as he hugged him tighter. "I'll never be the same if that would happen nor would this family be." Michael took a deep breath as he hugged his son tighter. "He gave you life, he is your biological dad but I have raised you and loved you for more than half your life. I am your dad and you are my son."

"Daddy, you'll never lose me. This is my family. I'm just scared that he'll take me away from you."

That's never going to happen. I'll go to the ends of the world before I allow you to be taken away from us."

* * *

Blaine looked at his brother and his dad in shock; he realized the man from last night was Curtis' real dad. He looked at his mom scared and tears gathering in his eyes.

"Mom, he can't take Curtis from us. Can he?" He asked fearfully. "He doesn't have the right to take him from us. Curtis is ours." He got up and went to his mother's side, he hugged her to him. "Please, Mommy say he's not taking him from us."

Stephanie hugged her son tighter. "We won't let him take him from us. As you say he is ours and we won't give him up without a fight." She kissed his forehead and smoothed his unruly curly hair. "We are a family and we stand together. Always."

Stephanie looks at Michael and looks him in the eyes with worry in her eyes. He calmly looks at her at looks down at their children. He reaches over and gathers his wife and son to him. "We are a family and we always stand as one. No one is leaving this family." He kisses the boys' foreheads. "Remember boys, family comes first before anyone else."

* * *

Sebastian sat in a state of bewilderment, Curtis could be taken away, is that what they were talking about. He looked at the family crying across the way and he felt so scared. "I could lose Curtis and never see him again." He thought to himself. "That's not going to happen." He pulled out his phone and dialed a number.

"Seb?"

"I need you." Sebastian said into the phone.

"Where are you at? Are you okay?"

"At Uncle Mickey's."

"On my way."

Sebastian hung up the phone and put it away. He noticed the tears were being dried up by Uncle Mickey and Auntie Steph, the boys were hugged again and told to sit down they had things to discuss.

Curtis sat next to him and Sebastian quickly hugged him. He murmured in his hear, "I'll always be by your side, Curtis. No matter what."

Curtis smiled at Bas and whispered back, "Me too. We will never say good-bye. Promise me."

Sebastian smiled at him and whispered, "A promise? Are you serious? Nope. More like a pinky promise. It's more sacred."

Curtis looked at him and smiled as he put his head on Bas' shoulder.

* * *

The kitchen door was flung open, as a crowd of people walked in. Sebastian groaned. It seems like his asking for help brought both his parents to his side. "Dad is here! He can make sure everything is done correctly so Curtis will stay here with us." He thought to himself.

Stephan and Rosemarie Smythe hurried over to the table where everyone was gathered. "Seb, what's going on?" Stephan anxiously said. He looked at his best friend and his family and noticed the red eyes. "Mickey, what's wrong? What's happening? Why didn't you call me? Why did Seb call telling me something was going on here?"

"Stevie, I was going to call you as soon as I spoke to Curtis. We need your expert advice. We need your help in this matter." Michael told him. "Curtis' biological dad has turned up. I think he'll try to get custody of Curtis."

Stephan and Rosemarie looked at Michael in shock. They looked at their son holding Curtis and wondered what would happen to their son if he lost Curtis. They looked at each other and they could see the fear in the other's eyes. They knew they had to do everything possible to make sure Curtis stayed with his adopted parents. Otherwise, their son will be lost to them.

"Boys, we need to plan a course of action. By we I mean the adults." Stephan said with a smile. "Maybe you can—"

"Plan a cookout, since the Warblers will be here this afternoon." Michael said as he interrupted Stephan. "We need to focus on what's happening now and not what could happen."

"Good idea, Dad." Blaine said. "A pool party sounds like it would do the trick, right, Curtis?"

"Are you sure, Dad?" Curtis asked.

"I'm sure. Pool party, barbeque, and the works." Michael said with a smile.

The boys got up from the table, no longer hungry due to their crying bouts. They quickly went upstairs to begin calling their friends.

* * *

Michael looked at Stephan and said, "I thought about inviting Hummel so you can get a feel about him, Stevie. I get the feeling he wants Curtis at any cost and I need to protect him at all cost."

"Invite him here? Are you crazy, Mickey? He's going to want Curtis more especially when he realizes he's such a great kid." Rosemarie said in outrage.

"Rose, if I keep him away, it's going to make him more determine to get him. If I show him, that this is his family, maybe he'll back off." Michael told her. "I just don't know what to do. Curtis is old enough to say where he should live but what if Hummel says that the adoption was invalid because he never gave permission or some stupid crap like that. I'm worried that I'll lose my son."

"We also worry about the publicity. Dalton protects the boys but what would happen if Curtis is hounded at the malls when he is shopping. We want to protect our privacy as well."

"It is election year as well; the publicity will get worse if this comes to light. We need to protect our boys at all cost. I rather give up the Senate seat than harm my family." Michael said in a determined voice. "My family comes before anyone else."

"Let's get started on a plan." Stephan told him. "Let's go to your office so we can determine the best course of action for everyone."

* * *

Curtis looked at his brother who was on Skype with their friends, Jeff and Nick, telling them about the pool party this afternoon. He looked at Bas and waved an arm to motion him to follow him. He got up and walked out the bedroom door and walked to the stairs. He sat down and waited for Bas to come join him.

"You worried, Kitten?" Sebastian asked him as he sat down next to Curtis.

"More scared than anything else, Bas. I would die if I had to leave my family and you." Curtis said.

"Stop being a drama queen, Kit. It's not going to happen."

"You never know, Kat. I'm just scared of leaving everyone I love behind." Curtis says. He looks down and whispers, "Especially you, Bas." Curtis clears his throat and looks at Sebastian. "What if—"

"Nope, we aren't playing the "What if" game. You once told me, "Why worry or complain about things, when you really can't change them. All it does is cause you more stress in your life. Stress causes unwanted wrinkles and that will make you old." Sebastian smirks and says, "So follow your own advice, Curtis. We'll worry about it if things look worse; right now it is just a theory not a fact."

Curtis giggles and tells him, "Oh, Bas! Only you can make me feel better when I feel so out of control. But you are right. We'll worry about it when we need to."

"You got it, Kit." Sebastian tells him. "We can come up with a kick ass plan to keep you here with us. You can become a rebellious teen, with leather jacket, pants, tattoo, piercing, skipping school and cussing up a storm."

"Me? Rebellious? I'll look stupid. I'm too much of –"Curtis protested.

"An angel?" Sebastian interrupted him. "That would make it the perfect plan, Kit. If it looks like what's his name is going to take you away from us, then you have a reason to be rebellious." Sebastian closes his eyes and opens them looking straight into Curtis' eyes. "I need you with me always, Curtis. I can't live day to day after what happened with -"

"Stop! Never mention that piece of shit's name. I hope he dies in hell." Curtis interrupts him. "You'll never be away from me, Bas because I can't be without you either. I love you, Kat."

"I love you too, Kit." Sebastian says quietly. "I love you more than a best friend, you are the other part of my soul."

Curtis looked at him with tears in his eyes and tells him, "I thought I was the only one that felt more than friendship, Bas. I love you so much. Would you be my boyfriend, Kat? We can go as slow as you need no pressure."

"Yes, we can be boyfriends." Sebastian swallowed hard. "Slow is good, Kit. I still have nightmares of -"

"Hush, Kat. I understand. We'll take our time and just continue as we are doing, hugs and holding hands is fine. I don't want to rush into anything, we can do kiss when we both are ready for it. No rush at all."

"It's not fair to you, Kit."

"Bas, if we hold hands for life that's fine with me. I just want you in my life in any way I can have you. You are it for me. I don't want anyone else but you."

"What if I'm never ready for anything physical?"

"I'll be happy just to have you in my life. Bas, you'll never be without me. I love you more than anything on this earth, even more than my family."

Sebastian hugs him tight to him. "I love you more than anything else, Kit."

* * *

"Stevie, are you sure about this?" Michael asked.

"Yes, it is the perfect plan of attack. Call him and invite him and whoever he wants to bring."

"I trust you with my life, Stevie. If I lose Curtis to this man –"

Stephan interrupts him, "It's not going to happen, Mickey, losing Curtis effects more than just your family. Sebastian is at stake as well. I'm doing this for all our sakes.

"Oh, God! I was just worried about my family. I forgot about Sebastian, if he lost Curtis, he'll be lost to us. We can't lose both our boys, Stevie."

"We won't, Mickey. Trust me. Call him and invite him to the pool party, then we'll go and tell the boys that he is coming to the party."

"Maybe he won't come." Stephanie says optimistically.

"He'll show up like a bad luck penny. He'll be here with bells on. He'll probably bring something of Curtis' biological mom or a photo album to try and connect with him. We need to prepare Curtis for this possibility so as soon as the call is made."

"I didn't think about that. He'll probably bring a picture of her and Curtis. Curtis doesn't look like Hummel; he must take after his biological mother."

"That makes it a more dangerous, Mickey. That means he WILL try everything in his power to get him. If the story he told you is the truth, which makes Curtis priceless to him. That makes him a dangerous adversary."

"Maybe we should just keep him away from Curtis instead." Rosemarie says. "Why risk it, Steve?"

"If we keep him from Curtis, he'll be loose cannon. This way, we can almost predict what he'll do. I'm sure he already contacted an attorney about getting custody. Don't underestimate him. We need to overestimate him at all times. Think of this as a game of chess or a game of cat and mouse." Stephan looks at the adults in the room. "We need to be careful and stay at least two steps ahead of him. Keep him off balance as much as possible."

"Call him, Babe." Stephanie tells her husband. "I trust Steve and I have to agree with him in everything he just told us. We need to do everything to protect our boys."

Michael looked for the business card they left. He finally found it and took out his cellphone and dialed the number. It rang twice before it was answered.

"Hello."

"This is Michael Anderson. Is this Mr. Hummel?"


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Burt had woken up in a great mood, he has a wonderful wife and stepson; he finally found his missing son. He was hopeful that Nathan will help him get custody of his child. He can hardly wait for that day to come. He was hoping Anderson will call and allow him to visit his boy. He can hardly wait for his son to be home with him.

"Burt? Honey, your cellphone is ringing." Carole said. "Maybe it's the Andersons and we can see Kurt today."

"I hope so, honey." Burt said.

Burt picked up his ringing cellphone and looked at the unknown number; he sigh he hopes it's not some telemarketer calling him.

"Hello."

"This is Michael Anderson. Is This Mr. Hummel?"

"This is he and its Burt."

"My wife and I have decided to invite you and your family to join us for an impromptu barb-bee-que. It starts at 1 o'clock, if you would like to join us."

"That sounds great. Will Kurt be there?"

"My sons and their friends will be there, Mr. Hummel. Your son is welcome to bring a friend, if he would like. Please bring swimsuits because it always turns into a pool party in the end."

"I bet Finn would like to invite the New Directions. Would that be fine? It would be 12 or so teens. Would that be a problem?"

"Actually that won't be a problem. The more the merrier. My wife and I enjoy having kids running around the house. We'll see you this afternoon, Mr. Hummel."

Burt hung up the phone going over the call, he was puzzled about something. As he went through the call he realized Anderson never called him Burt and referred to Finn as his son. He was proud to have a stepson like Finn but he wanted his own son as well. "Anderson thinks he holds all the cards but I'm sure I can get Kurt to remember all the happy times we had as a family. I think some pictures or maybe some old videos of us as a family; will bring Kurt closer to me." He thought to himself.

"Burt? Who was on the phone?" Carole asked anxiously.

"It was Anderson. We are invited to a bar-bee-que at 1. We can bring the New Directions. I want Kurt to make friends with them so it'll be easier when he transfers to McKinley."

"That is true, Babe. I'll let Finn know so he can let the kids know about the party."

Burt got up and walked down the basement stairs. He needed to find some sentimental things to bring remind Kurt that he is his father and he wants him home with him. He looked for any blue storage crates, those held Kate's and Kurt's things. As he looked around the basement looking for the crates, he realized that he would either need to buy a new house or convert the basement into a bedroom. The house he was living in was his and Kate's family home. It was only a 2 bedroom 2 1/2 bathroom home; he would need an extra bedroom for Kurt.

"The basement would make a great bedroom for Kurt. Hmm…he can have a bathroom and a walk-in closet; it certainly is big enough for both." He thought to himself. "I should start on it tomorrow and that way his bedroom will be waiting for him. I'll talk to him and find out his interest; it'll make decorating the room easier."

He finally found the crate he was looking for; as he opened it he could still smell Kate's favorite perfume. It brought back so many memories. He sighed. "Soon, my love. Our son will be home with me where he belongs and nothing will keep that from happening."

Burt pulled out Kurt's baby album and he decided to take that to give to his son. It stops just prior to Kate's death, but all the pictures in it where of everyone that Kurt loved. There were pictures of family and his best friend, Noah, Nathan's son. They were best friends since they were babies, always together. "I need to speak to Noah. Hopefully he can help remind Kurt of their friendship. What if Noah has forgotten Kurt? No, I'm sure he hasn't but I should talk to him and remind him." He thought.

He got up and walked back upstairs into the kitchen. He sat down on the table and picked up his phone and dialed a number.

"Puck here."

"Noah, its Burt."

"Godpoppy! What up?"

"I wanted to talk to you about Kurt, son."

"…." Burt hears a sob sound coming from Noah.

"Noah? What's wrong?"

"I-I'm h-happy we f-found h-him, Godpoppy. B-But what if h-he f-forgot about m-me? I-I don't think I can bear to l-lose him again." Burt hears him take a deep breath and continues to talk. "I had to act like I didn't know who Kurt was when Finn told us. I didn't want to get my hopes up again and find out I was dreaming of having him in my life again."

"I know, Noah. That is why I want you to grab some things at are special to only you and Kurt; bring them to the party."

"Party? What party?"

"The Andersons have invited us to a party, bring a swimsuit, Kurt will be there and I want to remind him of that we are family to him."

"Godpoppy, Kurt was everything to me. I-"

"Noah, you were everything to Kurt. Never forget that, son. We just need to remind him of that. He loved you and I know you loved him, more than family."

"I do. I still love him. He was, is everything to me, Godpoppy. I want to be his everything again."

"You will be, Noah. Make sure you bring the stuff to the party; I'll make sure you have some time with Kurt to remind him of the things that mean a lot to both of you. Bye, son."

Burt hung up the phone and hopes that Kurt remembers his best friend. He remembers the day, Kurt and Noah walked up to him and Nathan. He walked up to them and declared that He and Noah will get married after college, that Noah was his everything. He smiles at the memory. It will happen he was sure of it.

He gets up and decides to get ready for the party, he was sure this party will be eventful especially for the Andersons. He's going to do everything in his power to remind Kurt of his life in Lima.

* * *

Michael hung up his cell phone and looked at the adults listening in his conversation, he said, "He'll be here. He's bringing his wife, stepson and the kid's friends who are in the New Direction."

Stephan smirked, he looks like an older version of Sebastian that it was uncanny; he says with a satisfied smile, "Hell, yeah! I'm so awesome! I knew he'll accept with bells' on. Let's go and talk to the boys, and plan the next step."

They got up and walked out the door, each lost in their own thoughts hoping that they were doing the best for their boys. As they walked down the hall toward the staircase, they came to an abrupt stop as they looked at the scene unfolding in front of them.

* * *

Sebastian giving Curtis a chaste kiss on the cheek, as he pulled away he said, "I love you, Kit. I'm sorry I can't give you more than that." He looked down but not before Curtis had seen the terrified look in his eyes. "If you want to go back to being friends, I understand. I'm just still scared of anything –"

"Hush, Kat." Curtis said as he put two fingers to stop Sebastian from talking. "It was my first kiss and it was perfect. You are perfect to me." He leaned forward and gave him a kiss on Sebastian's cheek. "I love you, Bas." He looks at Sebastian, hoping the kiss didn't scare him. "Bas, I want us to go slow. We don't need to rush into anything. If we need to, we can always have a couples' session with your therapist. Just to make sure we are in the same page. You are everything to me."

"I'm not perfect, Curtis. I'm damaged goods."

"Sebastian, do not say that. You are perfect to me. No matter what happens you'll always be perfect to me. That's why I wanted to sing, "Perfect" by P!ink at Nationals. To me you are perfectly perfect and I can't live without you by my side. I found that out when you tried to –" Curtis choked and felt a tear run down his face. "I never want that to happen again, Sebastian. You scared me so much that day. Promise me never again. We stand together always."

Curtis held his breathe hoping Sebastian will never, ever try to kill himself again. He still felt ashamed that his best friend, the love of his life was hurting so much and he was oblivious to what was happening to him. Thank goodness that he was found in time but Curtis still felt the guilt of not being there for him. He vowed that day to always be there for Sebastian, his best friend, the love of his life, his meerkat.

"Are you sure, Kit? I don't think I can survive without you by my side. You keep me grounded and you help me out when I all I want to do is die from shame. I promise you I won't ever leave you as long as you are by my side."

Sebastian looked at Curtis, his heart swelled with love and hope for him. He wants this beautiful boy to always be by his side to never leave him. Curtis helps keep away the feelings of the shame, the despair and of being so dirty that no one will ever love him again. He makes him feel as he was before the thing, the incident, and the event. He rather call it anything than what it really was, the death of his childhood.

"Babe, you have nothing to be ashamed about. What happened is not your fault, you are innocent. I'll never leave you, I promise, I pinky promise you." He hugged Sebastian. "We'll get through this together, Kat."

* * *

Stephan looked at his wife with tears in his eyes and gathered her in his arms. "We can't lose them, Rose. Sebastian will try again if he loses Curtis. I can't bear to lose either one of them."

"He won't lose him. We'll fight as dirty as we have to keep him with us."

"Stevie, everything will be fine. We have a game plan and we'll make sure our boys are safe and they stay with us." Michael said.

"Do you realize that they finally admit what they feel for each other? This is a good beginning for them, especially for Sebastian. He has taken a very important step in his therapy, learning to feel that he deserves to be loved for being himself." Stephanie said.

"I hate to break up this intimate moment but we need to talk to them." Stephan said as he kissed his wife on the cheek. He looked at Michael with a smirk. "Looks like I win, we're going to be in-laws one day."

Michael laughs as he says, "We both knew it was a matter of time they got together, Stevie, from the day they meet, we knew they would be more than friends. You just like to show off saying you were right. But it's not happening, buddy, because this is my moment as well. I believe we both win."

"Now, Boys, I believe Seb and Curtis win." Rose says with a smirk. "Let's go and talk to the lovebirds and see which one blabs about their relationship first."

* * *

They continue walking up the stairs toward the boys sitting on the top step. The boys finally noticed they were no longer alone as their parents reached them.

"Boys we need to talk." Michael said.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Curtis and Sebastian stared at each other and then looked at their parents. Curtis grabbed Sebastian's hand in his to hold and then put his head on his shoulder. He nibbled on his lower lip nervously.

"What's going on?" asked Sebastian.

"We decided to invite Mr. Hummel and family to our bar-bee-que. Are you okay with that, Curtis?" asked Stephan.

"I'm not sure. He's not going to try and take me away is he?" asked Curtis.

"No, your mom and dad have custody of you and he can't take you away without going to court to get custody. Even if he tries, I'll block him until you graduate high school." Stephan reassured him.

"Son, he may try to tempt you away with things from you past, like pictures of your birth mother, maybe a beloved teddy bear. I don't want to you to ignore it and then feel distraught because you're scared it's going to hurt us. It's not because you are our son, but I do want you to be careful. I'm here whenever you need to talk, if not me then please find someone to talk to about your feelings." Michael told him anxiously.

"Dad, you and mom are my parents. I'm just scared that he'll take me away but if Uncle Stevie says he'll block it for years then I won't be scared or worried about it anymore." Curtis said. He looked at Sebastian for reassurance. Sebastian smiled and nodded at him. "We have something to tell you."

"We are now boyfriends." Sebastian said shyly.

"That's wonderful news, but what about-" Stephan began to say but was unable to bring his concerns into sentences.

"We are going to go slow, Uncle Stevie and Auntie Rose. We aren't rushing into anything in the physical nature. It's our first real relationship and we need to be comfortable with each other before anything goes further." Curtis quickly reassured them.

"We are going to see my therapist and have a session so we can both be in same page, Mom and Dad." Sebastian said.

"I'm happy for you boys but remember love, trust and communication are the key of any relationship. If you don't have that, you don't have a good relationship." Stephanie told them.

"No getting married until after college, no ands, ifs or buts about that rule." Michael said with a smile.

"Dad!" Curtis yelled.

"Hey, I needed to say something; everyone covered everything I wanted to say." Michael said with a pout.

"Jeez, Dad! What are you five?" Curtis said sarcastically.

"Five and a half!" Michael said sticking out his tongue at his son.

"Bas, can you believe that's my dad? He pouted and stuck out his tongue at me; and he is the one that lays down the rules. How unfair is that? Someone please tell me!" Curtis said while rolling his eyes.

"Be nice to me, Mister Curtis Michael Anderson. I was thinking of working on a car for your birthday." Michael said with a pout and gave his son puppy eyes. "But maybe I should just finish up Blaine's car instead."

"Dad! Blaine's car is almost finished! All it needs is the paint job. What kind am I getting?" Curtis asked. He noticed his dad was ignoring him. "Daddy, I'm sorry I was mean to you. I love you." He whined.

Michael laughed at the expression on Curtis' face and said, "I guess I can forgive you for being so mean to me. You hurt my five and half year old feelings. But you can make it up to me, though."

"How, Dad?" asked Curtis.

"You can make a strawberry and pineapple cheesecake with those, what do you call them? Oh, yeah! Lady fingers. That will make me feel better."

"Daddy! You can't have that! You are on a diet! Mom said you can't eat too many sweets anymore!"

"He's right, Michael! You need to forget about that dessert for a while. We'll make a fruit salad instead." Stephanie said with a smirk.

"Oh, alright, then!" Michael said with a pout.

"I still love you, Dad, even when you act younger than me." Curtis said with a smirk.

"I'm leaving to see Blaine. He appreciates me and will take my side, so there." Michael said with pout as he climbed the stairs. He looks back and winks at them.

"Jeez, Mom and he calls me a drama queen." Curtis told her.

"Honey, where do you think you get it from? You and your dad are cut from the same cloth." Stephanie told him. "I need to go and see what mischief those two are going to plot today." She moved to follow her husband.

"Hey, do you notice that he never told me what kind of car I'm going to get? That's not fair." Curtis pouted.

"Aww...poor baby. We'll find out later when he grows up in a bit." Sebastian reassured him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He shyly looked at him and stood up. "Let's go get ready for the party, Kit."

* * *

Rosemarie and Stephan looked at their son and his boyfriend as they got up and walked into Blaine's and Curtis' bedroom. They looked at each other and seeing the concern and worry in the other's eyes.

"Everything is going to all right, my love. Our son is getting better; we just need to be there for him." Rosemarie told her husband.

"I know, Love. I just hope that everything will go according to plan; we can't lose Curtis. Come to think of it, we may need to be prepared for unexpected guests because I think Hummel is going to do everything he can to take advantage of this invitation. I just hope Seb isn't hurt in all this."

"I doubt it, my love. Curtis isn't going to allow anyone or anything to hurt Seb again. Let's prepare for the party."

Stephan walks in deep thought contemplating every step that he thought Hummel would take and what countermeasure he will need to take. He'll be damned if he allowed his best friend to lose his son especially when it affect his vulnerable son. As he thought about Sebastian's vulnerability; it brought to mind his attempted suicide from last year.

He still begrudged himself that he didn't see any of the warning signs; and he called himself a man that notices every slight detail. "How the hell couldn't I see what was happening to my own son? What kind of man does that make me?" He browbeats himself. "I should have been able to see all the signs!" That was his biggest shame in his life, he was unable to help his son but he'll kill anyone that hurts his son again; that is why he now advocate's children's right and as state attorney he makes sure he does everything in his power to protect the children.

He started to think back to the events of what happened last year. He jumps as he feels hands on his waist. "No, baby, stop thinking about the past; concentrate only on the here and now." Rosemarie told him. "Let's get ready for this party. No thinking, baby."

* * *

Curtis was outside going thru CDs trying to decide what music to put on. He paused on a Lady Gaga CD and put it on the side. "What are you doing?" Sebastian whispered in his ear. It caused Curtis to jump. "Bas! You scared me!" Curtis squealed.

"Sorry, Kit. But what exactly are you doing?" He asked as he took in all the CDs on the table.

"Looking for music to play. Duh!" Curtis said mocking voice.

"Babe, I need you to move from CDs which is the olden times to the modern times of iTunes."

"Sebastian, I will not bring my laptop out here for that. CDs are better for the party."

"Curtis, all we need to do is create a playlist of all the music we want to listen to, set it on shuffle and boogie. No laptop is needed."

"How the heck are we going to listen to the music, Mr. Smarty-pants? If we aren't using a laptop."

"That is why the Apple TV was invented." Sebastian said with a smirk. "Let's go set it up before the madness of the Warblers arrives."

Sebastian grabbed Curtis' hand and pulled him into the screen patio. There Curtis noticed the television showing one of his playlists. He noticed the surround sound was there as well as the wireless speakers. It was a perfect for the outdoor party.

"Hmm…I guess this is a good idea. I'm so glad I came up with it!" Curtis says joyfully. "I wasn't sure if I should do it, but I'm brilliant."

"Nuh-uh! It was my idea, Curtis!" Sebastian protested.

"Nope, it was mine, Sebastian." Curtis said with a smirk. He noticed Sebastian's lower lip starting to pout. "Baby, what's yours is mine and what's mine is –"

"Mine." Sebastian says happily as he hugs Curtis.

"No, baby. It's all mine. The saying goes, "What's yours is mine and what's mine is mine." Curtis says as he quickly tickles him, getting Sebastian to release him as he runs from him.

"You better run, Kit! You are in so much trouble!" Sebastian yells as he runs after him.

"Look, Kat! I'm shaking in my stylish shoes." He yells as he dodges behind a table.

* * *

Blaine looks at the television and picks a playlist to play. He walks out of the patio and sees his brother being chased by Sebastian. "Hey, Sebastian, stop chasing him! He's going to have an asthma attack!" He yells at Sebastian. He quickly runs to where Curtis is breathing hard. "Do you need your inhaler, Kit?"

"Oh, God! Curtis, I'm sorry!" Sebastian said worriedly.

"I think I'm okay, Bear. I wasn't running for long. Kat, it's not your fault, I started it." Curtis said as he reassured his brother and boyfriend.

"Are you sure, Kit? Maybe you need to sit down for a minute? If mom and dad see you like this, they'll cancel the party." Blaine said anxiously.

"Sitting down sounds good. Maybe some water."

"I'll get you the water, Kit." Sebastian said.

"I'm really okay, Blaine. Don't worry." Curtis reassured him.

"You're my brother; I'll always worry about you." He says. "You're more than a brother, you're my best friend."

"You're mine too, Bear. I love you so much. Just don't tell Bas that I said you're my best friend, he may get jealous."

"Why? He's my best friend as well."

"Bas and I are, are now in a relationship. He's now my boyfriend." Curtis says hesitantly.

"Really? As of when?" Blaine asked.

"As of today."

"This is great! I won the pool!" Blaine yells.

"Pool?! What pool? What are you talking about?"

"The Warblers and I, well jeez the whole school has a pool when you and Sebastian would get together. I can't believe I won the pool." Blaine explained.

"Blaine Anderson, you made a bet about my love life!" Curtis said in an icy voice.

"Oh, please! Didn't you get in the pool we had regarding David and Wes or Jeff and Nick? Don't act all innocent." Blaine said.

"But you are my brother! That's different!" Curtis protested.

"Curtis, the pool is over ten thousand dollars. I had to participate." Blaine protested. He had to make him understand why he made that bet. "I thought of donating the money in case I won to the Trevor Project and Save The Children Organizations. I want to make the donation in our names, Anderson-Smythe. I want to help make a difference, Curtis."

Curtis sat stunned. He looked at his brother's teary eyes and said, "Blaine you are the best brother in the world. I'll make a donation as well. I have money saved for leather jacket I want but this is a better cause." He hugged his brother tight.

Sebastian put down the bottle water for Curtis on the table. He cleared his throat and said, "I want to make a donation as well. They helped me out last year when I felt I had no one to turn to." He held up a hand, he could see the Anderson Brothers were getting ready to protest his words. "I know I had you guys, but I honestly felt it was my fault and no one would understand. I know I can rely on you and on my family. I want to make a donation to help someone that may not have anyone to rely on.

"Bas—"

"I'll match whatever money you raise, Blaine." Stephan said emotionally. He and Michael walked up to the boys and hearing his son talk about The Trevor Project and Save The Children Organizations, he knew he had to help. He wouldn't have his son if it wasn't for them.

"I'll match as well, son. You are doing a wonderful thing, even though I don't agree with you placing a bet on your brother's love life. It is a good cause, so I'll bypass this, just once but the next time you'll be in trouble." Michael said.

The boys were in awe, with their parents' help it would be over thirty thousand for the organizations. Before the boys could say anything the doorbell rang.

* * *

Burt was eager as he practically ran up the walkway. He came up with a brilliant plan. He'll invite Nathan to the party; his reasoning was simple, if anyone asks. Nathan is Kurt's Godfather and he was entitled to see him. "Besides, he can see firsthand the Andersons and find ways of getting me custody of Kurt." He thought to himself.

He finally reached the front door and rang the doorbell.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N ~ May trigger self-harm if that is the case please call the Trevor Project at (866) 488-7386 or visit www. the trevor project. org

I think the chapter is really bad but I had a bad case of writer's block because it wasn't going the way I wanted it to go. Sorry for the delay.

* * *

Chapter 19

Nathaniel Puckerman was sitting on his recliner in deep thought, he was thinking of his godchild, Kurt, wondering if he changed or was he still the image of Katie. He remember the day that Kurt was born on that stormy Christmas day, so many years ago, how he held that tiny, premature baby in his arms. How he felt of so protective of him throughout the years and how his own son, Noah, felt the same way. He remembered the pain of losing Katie and Kurt on the same day, he felt so much anger toward Burt that he was afraid that he was going to kill him until he seen Burt sitting in the house holding his gun and crying. The pity he felt toward him overcame the anger but never really went away. "I need to be there for Kurt. Whatever he needs or wants comes before anyone else. He is my godchild and he needs me now more than ever before. I need to make sure the Andersons deserve him otherwise; I'll fight for custody of him. I have to make sure Katie's child is safe and loved, I owe it to her, she trusted me to always be there for him and I have failed her as well as my godchild." He thought to himself, knowing that he'll be in conflict of interest with his best friend and his moral obligation to Kurt but he couldn't turn back on his godchild. Kurt needs to come first above everyone else's interest, he decided, as he came to that conclusion just as the doorbell rang.

He got up and walked to the front door and opened it. He sees Burt and thinks to himself, "Speak of the devil." "Burt! This is a surprised! Come in!" He said.

Burt walked thru the front door and said, "I don't want to disturb you but I thought of something and I decided on talking to you about it to see what you think."

"Let's get comfortable in the living room and we'll talk." Nathaniel said as he led the way to the living room. He waved a hand to Burt to indicate to sit on the couch, while he walked over to his recliner and sat down.

"I was wondering if you would like to go to the Andersons' with us today. He said we could invite the New Directions and I was hoping you would come as well. You are my son's Godfather and –"

Nathaniel quickly interrupted him, "Say no more, Burt. I would really like to be there. I want to see Kurt more than anything in the world."

Burt grinned and said, "Great! Meet me at my house in an hour."

* * *

Michael took a deep breathed before opening the door and was surprised to see a group of teenage boys looking back at him solemnly. "Hello, Boys! Come on, I'm sure you know the way to the backyard." Michael said with a smile. The boys walked by him solemnly when normally they were laughing and joking around, he knew that something was wrong with them. "What's wrong, boys?"

The boys stopped at looked at him and then at each other. Maddox cleared his throat and said quietly, "We are worried about what happened last night and how our friends are being affected by it."

Michael gave them a slight smile and said, "It's a long story, Boys. Let's go to the back and I'll tell you what is going on." He led the boys out to the backyard but he knew the boys will be uneasy and quiet until they stopped worrying about his children. "My sons are truly blessed to have so many friends they can rely on to help them thru things." He thought to himself. "I could only rely on Stevie growing up and my sons have more friends in one hand than I did." He smiled proudly knowing that his sons will always these boys in their lives.

* * *

After explain the situation to their friends, the Warblers decided to make sure the Anderbros would enjoy the bar-bee-que and not worry about the "what if's" scenarios. Council member, Maddox Zumaya noticed that Sebastian and Curtis were sitting together and holding a whispered conversation. He noticed they were holding hands but he knew that wasn't unusual for them; however he was shocked to see Curtis give Sebastian a kiss on the cheek.

"Holy Hell! When did you two get together?!" Maddox yelled startling the two boys. He realized he had everyone's attention. He quickly pointed at Sebastian and Curtis and informed everyone, "Curtis just kissed Sebastian on the cheek!"

The Warblers began to yell out questions of, "What, When, Where, How" and Jeff's question of "Why"; which caused everyone to laugh except Sebastian. He felt that Jeff's question was accurate; he was unworthy of being loved by Curtis.

"It just happened today and we just want to keep it quiet for now." Curtis informed them quietly. "Until we get used to it ourselves."

"What he really means until I talk to my therapist." Sebastian said quietly as he kept his eyes on the ground.

"No, Bas, until we both talk to someone. I love you and I want to shout it out to the world that I have you in my life as my boyfriend and best friend. I'm the luckiest guy in the whole wide world to have you choose me to be yours." Curtis said quietly to him with a loving smile and big blue eyes. He lifted his hand and caressed Sebastian's cheek. "I'll always be here, Kat."

Sebastian hugged him tight and whispered, "Thank you for loving me, Kit. I love you so much." Sebastian looked at his friends and said with courage, "Everyone, this is my boyfriend, Curtis Anderson."

"It's about freaking time!" The Warblers yelled at once as they ran to hug the couple. They kept yelling congratulations and patting the couple on their backs.

Blaine cleared his throat and announced, "This means I have won the bet and I'm donating the money to the Trevor Project."

"The Trevor Project? What is that?" asked Jeff.

Sebastian looked at his friends and said in somber voice, "The Trevor Project is a non-profit organization that helps with crisis intervention and suicide prevention to LGBTQ youths."

"What's LGBTQ?" asked Nick confused.

"LGBTQ means Lesbian, Gay, Bisexual, Transgender and Queer, I think." Thad said.

"I've never heard of Trevor Project. How did you hear about it, Blaine? Sebastian?" Jeff asked them.

"Blaine heard it from me, Jeff." Curtis said quietly, trying to divert the attention away from Blaine and especially Sebastian. As the boys looked at him, he squeezed Sebastian's hand to let him know he would keep his secrets safe.

Sebastian looks at his friends' concerned and worried friends looking at his boyfriend, he feels that he needs to tell them the truth it was time they knew. "Curtis heard about it from me. I called them a while back and they have helped me." He takes a deep breath and looks at his friends. "Before I got the help I needed, I was calling or chatting with someone from the Trevor Project almost every day. It was hard for me to decide to live another day, I just wanted to end it."

"They gave me the motivation and the purpose to want to live another day. I was in a really bad place, I just came out to everyone and then –"Sebastian's voice came to a stop and he softly continued, "I was sexually abused and it was all too much for me. I wanted to stop the pain and I felt so alone." He took a deep breath and continued, "One day, I decided that the pain was too much for me and I overdosed on sleeping pills. Curtis and my parents found me in time. Well I was on the 72 hour suicide watch, Curtis was yelling and crying at me asking me why I would do something like that and I snapped. I told him everything that had happened to me, about me calling the Trevor Project and how long I was thinking of committing suicide. He made me realize how my family would feel if I killed myself and I shouldn't keep things bottled up. I needed to express my feelings and not worry about what people say about or think about me. He gave me the courage to want to love myself and get the help I desperately needed."

"I'm so proud of you, Kat." Curtis told him. "You didn't have to tell them everything but I'm glad you did. This is a big step for you, Bas." Curtis hugged him tight and kissed him on his cheek.

Herman Scott looked at his friends hugging each other as their lives depended on it. He had tears in his eyes as he realized he missed all the warning signs that his roommate displayed last year. He felt sick to his stomach that he almost lost his friend. "I want to make a donation to the Trevor Project. I could have lost you, Seb and I am so thankful you are still here with us."

"Me, too." Jeff said.

Alexander Quartermaine cleared his throat and said, "Warblers I propose we do a fundraiser and all proceeds go to the Trevor Project. I think we all want to make a personal donation but I think a concert would raise more money and awareness to our fellow classmates. All in favor of my proposal." Everyone raised their hands. "We'll start planning the fundraiser on Monday as soon as the council speaks to the headmaster."

Sebastian was in awe of his friends' unconditional acceptance of what he told them. He couldn't have better friends than the Warblers. "I'm speechless and I feel so grateful to have you all as my friends."

"We love you, Sebastian and we are here for you." Herman told him. "Now, not to be rude but this is a party and not a pity party, so let's get rid of all this gloom and doom and let's have some fun."

Sebastian laughed and was grateful to his roommate's antics; he didn't want everyone to worry about him when Curtis' dad was going to be there soon. "I agree. Let's have some fun." He picked up Curtis in a bridal style as he ran to the pool and jumped in. Curtis yelled as they landed in the water.

"I'm going to kill you, Bas!" Curtis yelled as he swam trying to catch Sebastian. The Warblers yelled as they all ran and jumped into pool.

* * *

The adults laughed at the teens antics in the pool. Michael loved seeing his sons and Sebastian with their close friends play in the pool, hopefully the day will continue to be carefree for everyone. The doorbell rang and he walked into the house to let the Hummels and the New Directions in. He walked to the door and opened it; he was stunned. "What are you doing here?" He exclaimed.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Cooper laughed at his dad's stunned expression; he loved surprising him all the time. "The last time I checked, I believe I still live here, Dad." He said with a grin as he walked through the door to give his dad a hug. "I miss you guys so much. I tried to be here for the boys' competition but I had to work. How did they do? Did they win?" Cooper said.

Michael hugged his son tight. It was so good to have him here especially with the Hummels coming here any minute. "It was postponed for now, which is a good thing considering what happened last night." Michael informed his son.

Cooper looked at his dad with a puzzled look. "What happened last night? Is Mom okay? What about the boys?" He asked anxiously.

"Everyone is fine; Coop but Curtis' dad was at the competition. It appears as if he reported Curtis missing years ago and unfortunately the police were involved last night. Right now, it's resolved but Steve and I believe it's the calm before the storm. Steve says not to worry about it and we'll get through it just fine. We came up with a plan and invited Hummel to visit us today."

"What the heck, Dad? Are you serious? Does that man think he can waltz in and take my brother away from his family?" Cooper said infuriated that someone would try to do something so despicable to his family.

"I need you to be calm, Cooper! No losing your temper, we meaning Steve and I believe that Hummel will try to fight for custody of Curtis. We need to be united in this, son. We have a plan and I need you to be calm. We are not losing Curtis, I promise."

Cooper had to smile at his dad. His dad's promises were sacred; he never promised anything he couldn't deliver. "Fine, Dad. I'm game with your plan but the first sign of trouble, the gloves come off. That's a promise, Dad."

"I wouldn't expect anything less than that, Coop. I love you, son." He started to walk away when the doorbell rang again. "We are having a pool party. The Warblers are here and apparently the Hummels and their friends have just arrived. Excuse me, while I let them in."

"I'll wait with you, Dad. I want to see that Hummel man before anyone else."

Michael opens the door and seeing Burt, he motions them to come in. "Come in. I am so glad you can come on such short notice." Michael closes the door and notices that Cooper is standing next to him. "For those of you that don't know me, my name is Michael Anderson and this is my son, Cooper."

Burt smiled and said, "Glad to be here. This is my wife, Carole and our son, Finn. These are Finn's friends from the New Directions." As he got ready to name them, Cooper noticed a man standing behind the teenagers, a man that he knew very well. "This is Rachel, Quinn –" Burt continues to say.

"Mr. Puckerman, what are you doing here?" Cooper interrupts Burt. "Why are you here?" Cooper looked at his dad with a scared look and said, "Dad, this is Nathaniel Puckerman, he is one of the best attorneys in the state and has rarely lost a case."

Burt looks startled as he asks, "How do you know who he is?"

Cooper looks at Burt coldly and says in an icy voice, "I work closely with Mr. Puckerman since I'm interning in his law firm. What I like to know is why he is here?"

Nathaniel is dumbfounded to see his brilliant intern in the home of his godchild. He knows this is turning into a sticky situation and he needed to neutralize as quickly as possible. He says, "I've known Burt and his wife, Katie since we were kids and I'm also Kurt's godfather. All I really want is to see him again and if all possible be in his life again. " He looks at Michael and motion to Cooper. "Cooper is the best intern in my firm and he'll make a better attorney than me in the future. He is joy to have around if my godchild is being raised anything like Cooper, then he is an extremely lucky young man." He swallows hard. "I am here only as a godfather not as attorney. I just want to see him. I've, well my sons and I have missed him so much." Nathaniel gets teary eyes.

Michael looks at Nathaniel apprehensively and says quietly, "For now, you are welcome in my home, Mr. Puckerman. As for your involvement in Curtis' life, that remains to be seen."

Nathaniel looked puzzled and said, "I appreciate your kindness, Mr. Anderson but who is Curtis?"

Cooper looks at him calmly and says, "Curtis is my little brother, Mr. Puckerman. He hasn't been Kurt in ten years."

"Wait a minute! That's my little brother! Not yours!" Finn says it with an irritated voice. His girlfriend, Rachel placed her and on his arm, trying to calm him down. "Finn, don't get upset. Please relax." She tells him calmly.

"That's where you are wrong, buddy. He's my kid brother." Cooper says in a quiet voice. "I've been there for every major event he's had."

Finn grows more irritated by Cooper's statement, he was about to say something when he catches Burt looking at him, shaking his head. "We have a plan and soon Kurt will be home where he belongs. I can't believe this douchebag thinks my little brother is his. Ugh! I just want to hit him for saying that. Kurt is my brother not his!" Finn thinks to himself as he took a deep breath trying to calm down.

Burt looks at Cooper and says, "I apologize for my son's outburst but he is anxious to see his brother."

"No need for apologizes this is a unique situation and emotions will be high but we all need to have clear heads from here on out. Let's save the rest of the introductions until we are in the backyard." Michael says with grin. "Let's head on to the back and give the kids a chance to meet and swim before we eat."

Michael puts his hand on Cooper's shoulder and leads the group to the backyard. He motion to a door to indicate the restroom. As the group stands outside they were looking at a teenage boy sing with so much emotion as he slow danced with a tall boy.

* * *

Sebastian was sitting by the pool dangling his feet in the water. He was quietly thinking about his stay in the hospital, the pain he caused his parents and the Andersons. He felt better sharing his pain to his close friends and was glad for their understanding and not treating him differently.

"Are you okay, Seb? You look sad." Trent asked him.

"I was just thinking about my stay in the hospital and a song that Kit sang to me. For the first time, I had hope and I told him that. He explained to me the song's meaning was an anti-suicide song and that it's to give someone hope."

"What song was it? I wonder if I heard it and never realized the implication of the song." Trent said puzzled.

"It's **"Never Too Late"** **By Three Days Grace**."

"I've never heard it."

"Never heard what, Trent?" Curtis asked as he walked in at the tail end of the conversation. He sat down next to Sebastian as he gave him bottled water.

"Seb was telling me about a song that you sang that gave him hope. I've never heard it before." Trent answered. He then fluttered his eyelashes and gave Curtis sad eyes. "How about you sing it for us? Maybe it should be a song we sing at the concert, like the final number or something like that."

"Please sing it for us, Kit." Sebastian pleaded with him.

Trent turned around and yelled at their friends. "Hey! Curtis is going to sing a song for us!"

"I never said I was Trent!" Curtis said with a snare.

"I really need to hear it today, Kit. I'm afraid I'm going to lose you and me-"

"You'll never lose me, Kat. I'll always sing for you, anytime and anywhere. Anything you need all you have to do is let me know." Curtis assured him. He gave him a kiss on the cheek and stood up. He held out his hand to Sebastian. Sebastian grabbed his hand and stood up.

Curtis pulled Sebastian closer to him and hugged him as he slow danced with him. He started singing with so much emotion that soon everyone had tears in their eyes before the first chorus was sung.

This world will never be  
What I expected  
And if I don't belong  
Who would've guessed it  
I will not leave alone  
Everything that I own  
To make you feel like  
It's not too late  
It's never too late

Even if I say  
"It'll be alright"  
Still I hear you say  
You want to end your life  
Now and again we try to  
Just stay alive  
Maybe we'll turn it all around  
'Cause it's not too late  
It's never too late

No one will ever see  
This side reflected  
And if there's something wrong  
Who would've guessed it?  
And I have left alone  
Everything that I own  
To make you feel like  
It's not too late  
It's never too late

Even if I say  
"It'll be alright"  
Still I hear you say  
You want to end your life  
Now and again we try to  
Just stay Alive  
Maybe we'll turn it all around  
'Cause it's not too late  
It is never too late

The world we knew  
Won't come back  
The time we've lost  
Can't get back  
The life we had won't be  
Ours again

This world will never be  
What I expected  
And if I don't belong

Even if I say  
"It'll be alright"  
Still I hear you say  
You want to end your life  
Now and again we try  
To just stay alive  
Maybe we'll turn it all around  
'Cause it's not too late  
It's never too late  
Maybe we'll turn it all around  
'Cause it's not too late  
It's never too late (It's never too late)  
It's not too late  
It's never too late

As Curtis finishes the song, Sebastian gives him a peck on the lips. Curtis is stun for a moment then he blushes when he realizes he got his first kiss on the lips in front of his friends. "I love you, Kit. Thank you for making sure it was never too late for me." Sebastian whispers.

"I'll always be here right by your side, Kat." Curtis vows to him. He looks up as he hears someone clapping. He pulls away from Sebastian to see who is clapping since it seems to come from a distance, when he sees a group of people by the house he lets out a squeal and takes off running. As he runs he yells, "You're here! You're here!"

Curtis runs as fast as he could to the group, he is so happy that he jumps like a small child into the awaiting arms. Curtis wraps his legs around the man's waist and hugs him so tight and tells him, "I've missed you so much! I can't believe you are here!"

Blaine having heard his brother's squeal looked up to see him running toward the house. He quickly looks up and notices his dad, his brother Cooper and a group of people he doesn't recognize. "Cooper looks good! He thinks to himself. "Wait a minute! That's Cooper! He's home!", as he gets up and takes off running to his brother that hasn't been home in a month.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Burt was elated to see his son again. He heard him squeal and started to run towards him. He was overjoyed that his son remembered him and that soon he'll be home with him again. He heard him yelling about him being here, his heart swelled with so much love and pride for his only child. He quickly held his arms open knowing that Kurt will be jumping in his arms to be held by him again. He couldn't wait to hold him tight again.

"What the fuck!? Why is MY son jumping in this guy's arms? Who the fuck does he think he is?" Burt thought indignantly. "Why is Kurt running to him? He should be running into MY arms." Burt felt sick seeing his son run into Cooper's awaiting arms. He was flabbergasted that his own son ran into a stranger's arms.

* * *

Cooper laughed as he held his excited brother, Curtis. "I'm so happy to see you, Kitty Cat. I've missed you so much." He told him as he spun him around. "Ut oh, here comes, Blainey Bear." He moved Curtis to one side, so he can pick up Blaine as he ran to him. "I've missed you, Baby Bear." He held his brothers tight. He missed them so much.

Cooper put down his brothers but continued to hold them. "How's school? What's going on with both of you? Are you getting into any trouble?" He asked quickly. "I want to know everything I've missed this past month."

Curtis giggled and said, "Cooper! Everything is perfectly perfect!"

Cooper looked at his brother and Curtis started to blush. "Are you blushing?" he asked and Curtis turning redder. "Why are you blushing? Or should I ask who is making you blush? It better not be some guy because I'll have to kick his butt for messing with my baby brother."

Blaine laughed and said, "Ut oh! Cooper you figured it out!" He looked back at his friends and yelled, "Run, Bas, run! Cooper knows!" He laughed harder as he seen the look of amazement on Cooper's face. "They just got together this morning, Coop." He whispered to his brother.

Cooper was delighted with the news. He felt Sebastian and Curtis would be good for each other. Where one had weakness, the other had the strength and vice versa. He hugged Curtis tight and whispers, "Be good to each other. I'm happy for you and Bas. If it was anyone else, I would be kicking their asses."

Curtis smiled and said, "I love him, Coop. He's everything to me."

"I'm glad for you, Wiley Kit."

* * *

Sebastian hearing Blaine yell at him, noticed that Cooper Anderson was here. He was thrilled to see him, and he took off running yelling, "Sly! You're here!" When the Warblers heard the name Sly, they turned as one and ran to Cooper. All the boys gather around Cooper and hugged him.

* * *

Michael smiles at the boys and then remembers the group next to him. "I apologize we didn't mean to ignore you. It's chaos when my boys haven't seen each other for a while. Then add the Warblers to the chaos and you get pandemonium."

Carole says, "No apology is necessary. But I do have a question, if it's none of my business please let me know." She looked at the boys once again and asked, "Who is Sly?"

Michael laughs and says, "That is a reasonable question. Sly is Cooper. It's a nickname he got a while back. My boys have nicknames for each other."

Curtis overhears his dad saying that and walks over to his dad, puts his arm on his dad's waist. He smiles and says, "Cooper loves the PlayStation game series called SLY COOPER. He thinks a raccoon that is a thief with lots of tricks is the best game invented, especially since his name is used. Coop is vain like that."

Michael snorts and sees the boys are near him and Curtis and figures he might as well get the introductions done. "Let me introduce everyone. These are my sons Blaine and Curtis. This Curtis' boyfriend, Sebastian. The boys' friends, the Warblers from left to right are: Wesley, David, Trent, Nick, Jeff, Thad, Hunter, Theodore, Andrew, Beaugard, Cameron, Alexander, Conner, Maddox, Herman and Jackson. Boys, this is Burt and Carole Hummel and their son, Finn. This is Nathaniel Puckerman and the New Directions."

* * *

Burt only had eyes for his son and he noticed his son was looking puzzled for a moment then it cleared, he then broke into a huge smile. "This is it! He remembers me!" Burt thought with delight.

Curtis looks at everyone and smiles, he then notices someone who was familiar to him. "Can that be him? Maybe it's not him. But it looks like him. If it's him then he's changed so much. It is him!" Curtis thought to himself. He decided to take a risk and say something.

"Sam? Is that you?" Curtis asked timidly.

* * *

Sam looked at his friend. "Yes it's me, Kitty Cat." He said with a wide grin. He walked over to Curtis and grabbed him in a big, bear hug. "I've missed you so much." Curtis squealed and said, "I can't breathe!" Sam quickly loosens the hug and smiled at the rest of the boys that were gathering around them.

Sebastian glares at Sam. "Sam, it's good to see you but get your hands off my boy. He's mine."

* * *

Burt is furious at being ignored by his son, but maybe he'll get his complete attention when he introduces everyone. He waits impatiently for the boys to stop talking with the Evans Kid because he wants Kurt's attention on him. Burt is glaring at the boy that is hugging his son. "Who the hell is that? Why is he hugging my son? He thinks to himself. He hears Sam clear his voice and says, "Let me introduce you to my friends."

Burt says, "I'll do it, Sam." He looks at the group of teenagers and says, "Kurt and Warblers I would like to introduce you to New Direction, they are from left to right: Joe, Sugar, Kitty, Dave, Marley, Jake, Ryder, Mike, Artie, Tina, Santana, Brittany, Quinn, Mercedes, Sam, Rachel, Noah and my son, Finn."

Curtis looks at Burt and says, "My name is Curtis. Not Kurt." He then looks at teens and says, "It's nice to meet you. Let's go and get better acquainted." As he turns to go, Burt says, "Your name is Kurt. Not Curtis. I'm your father, son."

Curtis turns and looks at him with icy blue-gray eyes and says frosty, "My name is Curtis. Curtis has two syllables not one. As for being my father, I believe not."

"Son, I know you are upset but -"

Nathan interrupts Burt and says, "You may not remember me but I'm your godfather, Nathan." He looks at his godson and realizes he is the mirror image of Katie. "You look so much like your Mom Katie." He swallows hard and tries to avoid crying. "Can I hug you?"

Curtis shyly smiles at the Nathan and says, "I could never forget you, Nino. A hug would be nice." He starts to walk over when he feels someone grab his forearm. He looks to see who grabbed him and realizes its Burt.

"What about me, son? Where's my hug?" Burt asks. "I am your father, we share the same DNA. I was there at your birth and all your first milestones in your life. I've missed you all these years, son. I've brought you a photo album of us as a family. I also brought you some of your favorite things like your stuff animals and blanket. I need you in my life. I want you to come home, son. Your mother would want you home with me than with strangers. Please don't disappoint her by staying here. Please come home."

Everyone looks stunned except Curtis, who looks livid and his eyes change slowly to a stone cold grey color.

"You want a hug? Are you fucking kidding me?" Curtis glares at him. "You are the man that sent me away as soon as my mother died. You are the man that didn't want me around. You don't deserve anything from me, not even my respect." He yells at him. "You need me in your life? Where were you when I really fucking needed you when my mother died? You fucking sent me away from everyone that I loved and everything familiar to me. You don't deserve shit from me. As for my mom, she is happy that I have a loving family that loves me, which is more than I can say for you."

"I am your father, Kurt and you will respect me."


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Sorry for the extreme long delay, unfortunately it's been really hectic with studying for AP exams and temporary moving to the west coast. That was a cultural shock but at least it's only temporary. I do feel this is a really bad chapter but hopefully I'll be updating more regularly with at least slightly better chapters.**

* * *

Chapter 22

Michael was infuriated as he took a step forward to protect his son after hearing Burt state that Curtis needed to respect him. As he took that first step forward, Stephanie grabbed his arm to stop him. "No, Michael. Let Curtis handle this. "

"Stephanie –"

"Michael, please I'm begging you. Let Curtis handle this." Stephanie pleaded with her husband.

"Mikey, Curtis can handle it. He's not a little boy that needs protection. Curtis has the courage to stand up for himself and others. He learned that from you." Stephan said.

"I just want him happy and that man –"

"Is pissing the hell out of Curtis." Stephan interrupted Michael as he looked at Curtis. "Curtis looks like he's going to kill the man. I've only seen him that livid when Bas told him about the -." Stephan came to a stop. He couldn't say it. Rosemarie hugged him tight as they both remembered that time. Stephan cleared his throat. "Curtis will kill to protect his family and friends."

"Yes he will." Michael agreed as he observes his son. He still felt he should protect his little boy but he understood what they were saying. His little boy was rapidly becoming a man and he couldn't always be there to protect him. He needed to stand on his own feet. "But he'll never stand alone. He'll always have his family to stand right next to him." Michael thought to himself

* * *

Upon hearing Burt's statement of being their brother's dad, Cooper and Blaine started to walk forward, Sebastian and the Warblers grabbed them. "Stop! Let Curtis handle this." Sebastian hissed at them. He looked at his boyfriend, who was standing stiff with outrage. "Look at him! Go on, Look!" The boys looked at their brother and noticed how stiff he was standing, his chin up in the air and how his eyes were turning a slate gray. They knew their brother was beyond anger; he was in the thermonuclear range of anger. Sebastian noticed Cooper and Blaine were standing still and no longer moving to defend their brother. Sebastian couldn't help but smirk at the brothers. "I guess this means you boys owe us big time since we saved you from the Wrath of Curtis."

Cooper grimaced, he has been on the receiving end of Curtis' temper more times than he can count but damn it, that's his kid brother. He started to say, "I appreciated it, Sebastian but-"

"That's our brother and we stand as one." Blaine finished.

"He's one of us as well and we, Warblers stand as one." Hunter told them. "We'll intervene only if we see he needs us. Agreed, Anderbros?"

Blaine and Cooper looked at each other and silently agreed. They nodded their heads and looked at their brother and each quietly feared that they may lose their brother to his biological dad.

* * *

Curtis looked at his biological dad in a stunned silence; he then started to coldly laugh at him icily said, "Are you fucking delusional, Mr. Hummel? In what fucking perfect universe, are you my father and I need to respect you? Where the fuck have you been in the last 10 years of my life? Oh, I know getting a new wife and son to replace the old ones." Curtis harshly laughed. "You are no one to me much less someone I want to be in the same room with. Stay the fuck away from, Mr. Hummel."

Burt narrowed his eyes at his son and calmly stated, "Kurt you are my son. We are family, we –"

"We are not family and we will never be family again! You gave up being my father the day you signed over your rights to Auntie Sarah after momma died."

"Kurt, I was in a bad place, when Mommy died. I was suicidal, Kurt. I wanted us, you and I, to join Katie. I sent you to your Aunt Sarah to keep you safe."

"That's fucking bullshit! You were my father, you were supposed to be there for me and instead you wanted to choose the coward's way to deal with life. You are a coward. I should have been all the reason you needed to live. But instead, you son of a bitch, you wanted to take the easy way out and give up your old life and get yourself new life."

"Kurt, I resent that! Yes, I have a new wife and stepson but you are my son! I want and need you in my life, son. I've been looking for you for eight years."

"Eight years?" Curtis laughed bitterly. "Let me guess, that is how long you've been married, huh?"

Burt was puzzled as he answered, "Yes, I've been married eight years. I've been looking for you all this time. I love you, son. Trust me when I say I have been looking for you for eight years. I've hired private investigators; I've filed a missing person's report. I've done everything trying to find you."

"Trust a man" Curtis said quietly looking at Burt in his eyes. "That gave me up 10 years ago, not 8 years ago." Burt looked stunned as he slowly realized the web his child was weaving. "A man that got married eight years ago and decided he can now be a father to his dead wife's child." Curtis had never felt so livid before in his life but he needed to calm down. He could feel himself breathing heavily. He needed to get away from this man. "I am not your son. Michael and Stephanie Anderson are my parents. They are the ones that I see as my parents. You are no one to me. Not anymore." Curtis turned and walked away from Burt. As he walked by Sebastian, he snagged his hand in his and pulled him to his side. "I need you, Bas." He tearfully whispered to him.

Sebastian gathered the trembling body in a hug. "I'm here, Kit. I'll always be here for you. Let's go to your room." He kept his arm around Curtis' shoulders as he led him through the crowd of strangers into the house.

* * *

Finn couldn't comprehend how everything went from finally meeting his brother to his dad and brother arguing. But he realized that someone was leading his brother away from him and asked, "Where is he taking my brother?" Finn started to follow Kurt into the house.

"Your brother? No, he's my brother." Blaine said as he quickly blocked the door to keep Finn from following Sebastian and Curtis.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Michael was bewildered by what he was actually hearing; Hummel started looking for Curtis only eight years ago. "How can that be right?" He thought to himself. "Wait! I'm so fucking stupid! He mentioned something like that last night, but what the hell did he say?" Michael thought back to everything that happened last night from going into the auditorium to the meeting in his office. He was suddenly tense when he realized what Burt said last night. He looked at Stephan and said, "I want Katherine, Sarah, Burt and Carole investigated. I want to know everything about them as of yesterday." He said intensely.

"Why? We have our plans and –"Stephan said.

Michael looked at Stephan's confused face and noticed it was mirrored on Rosemarie's and Stephanie's faces as well. "I was so stupid last night! I didn't fucking noticed what Hummel said until he was talking to Curtis. I was worried about losing Curtis and listening to his damn sob ass story, I never caught what he said." Michael said furiously.

"What the hell are you talking about, Mikey?" Stephan asked. "What did he say?"

"Hummel said Sarah sent him letters for 2 years! How the hell did she do that if she died 6 months after getting Curtis? Why did he wait until 2 years later to file that missing person's report?" He said as he looked at them. "Stevie, we meet Sarah together our freshman year in college. Was she capable of –?"

"NO! Don't even think that, Mikey! She was a wonderful woman and our best friend. She was never cruel to anyone but I now think something else is the foundation of the discrepancy of the 2 year lapse. Let me make a call." Stephan said.

"Babe, it's the weekend!" Rosemarie complained.

"This is an emergency. We need to find out everything we can to protect Curtis. I feel something else is the motivation for Hummel searching for Curtis." Stephan said as he pulled out his phone. "We need to find out before we are blindside with it." He turns and walks away to make his call.

Stephanie looks at her husband and hugs him tight. "We'll protect our family, Babe." She whispers in his ear. "I know." He murmurs to her.

* * *

Finn sees this short guy trying to keep him from his brother. "He's short guy. What's the name of being short? Oh, yeah! A hobo! That's the word." He thinks to himself. "Listen up, Hobo. That's my brother and I want to see him. Now!"

"Hobo!? Do you even know what a hobo is?" Blaine said with sneer. "Are you stupid or something? Cuz I'm not a hobo and Curtis is not your brother."

"Yes he is! Kurt is my brother. You are a hobo! You're a short guy." Finn said smirk.

Sam walks up to the boys and says, "Finn! You mean a hobbit not a hobo and Blaine Curtis is Finn's stepbrother. You need to let him see him." He looks at the boys and tries to pacify both of them. "We need to unite and be friends not fight with each other."

Blaine sneers at Sam as he says, "Trying to be a peacemaker, Sam or trying to side against us with this, uh, Finnzilla."

"Blaine, we can't fight amongst ourselves. You and I have been friends for a long time." Sam says.

"No, Samuel. We used to be friends; you stopped talking to us a long time ago. You seem to forgotten what you did to us."

"Bear, I" Sam started to say.

Blaine harshly interrupted, "You no longer have the right to call us by our nicknames. Do you recall what you did before you left Dalton? What you fucking said to my brother? What you did to us? How you betrayed us? Should I remind you, Sam?"

Sam just looked at Blaine with tears in his eyes. "Blaine I had to but I didn't mean to. You guys were my best friends."

"If I had friends like you I wouldn't need any enemies. We would have helped you out if you were in trouble. We were your best friends. But you betrayed us and now you act like we are still friends. Like you still care about us. Fuck you, Sam. Just fuck you."

* * *

Noah felt his heart ache as he stared at Kurt walk away from his Godpoppy. He loved the fact that Kurt was safe but he wasn't sure how he would fit into his life now. He hopes Kurt has a place for him in his life because he loves him so much. He slowly walked to Kurt's adoptive brother, Cooper.

"Uh, do you think Kurt-"He started to say.

"His name is Curtis not Kurt." Cooper said as he interrupted him.

"Yeah, well do you think Curtis would talk to me later on? I just want to talk to him." Noah asked nervously.

"The better question is, who are you and why do you want to talk to my brother?" He countered.

"I'm Noah Puckerman and my dad is Curtis' godfather. Curtis and I grew up together until his mom's death. I never saw him after that. I really missed him. He was my best friend, my brother, my everything. I just want to be a part of his life again." He said emotionally trying to keep from crying.

Cooper sighed as he looked at the teenage boy. "This is a fucked up situation." He thought to himself. "I really hope I can trust this kid." He swallowed hard and said, "I can't make any promise, okay? But I'll see what I can do. I just want to be very clear on a couple of things before you are near my brother."

"I'll do anything I have to. I just want to get to know Curtis again and be his friend again."

"The first thing is," He started to say as he noticed Blaine being confronted by a tall guy. "Never mind, I have to go." He said as he rushed away from Noah.

Noah was puzzled as he turned as well, but seeing the scene in front of him he ran after Cooper.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Curtis dragged Sebastian until he collapsed in the kitchen. He fell to the floor and sobbed. "Why, Bas? Why?" he asked between sobs. "Why didn't he want me then? Why –"

"Kit, please stop! Please!" Sebastian begged as he hugged the sobbing boy. "Shh! No more crying, Kitty." He pulled Curtis on his lap and held him. He ran his hands up and down Curtis' back to try to soothe him. "I have to get him to relax, if not he'll have an asthma attack," he thought to himself. "Please, Curtis."

Curtis felt the tension leave his body as he Sebastian caressed his back. He slowly stopped sobbing as he felt safe and loved his Sebastian's lap. "I-"

"Shh, baby." Sebastian interrupted Curtis. "Mr. Hummel isn't worth your tears, Kitty. It's his lose and our gain. And we there's no backsies!"

Curtis giggled slightly. "Leave it to you, Bas to say that."

"It's true, Kit. We aren't giving you back. I won't be without you in my life." Sebastian said solemnly.

"Neither can I, Bas. Neither can I." He said quietly. Curtis felt stronger as he realized he didn't need anyone else in his life. His life was filled with love. "I have everyone that loves me in my life and I don't need him in it."

"That's my Wiley Kit." Sebastian said as he kissed Curtis' head. "As much as I love to be here, I think we need to head back to the party and show them who Curtis Michael Nathaniel Anderson is and that he doesn't need this stranger in his life."

"You're right, Wiley Kat. Let's go." Curtis said as he got up off Sebastian's lap and stood up. He held out his hand to help Sebastian get on his feet. Sebastian held the hand as he got to his feet and he looked at Curtis.

"Sure, Curtis, let's go. But first maybe you should wash your face unless you want to people to see your face." Sebastian said with a smirk.

Curtis yelped as he rushed away to the bathroom. "Sebastian! I look horrible!" He called out. "I need to look perfect before we go out!"

Sebastian laughed. "At least he's feeling better." He thought to himself.

* * *

"What's going on here?" Cooper asked as he reached the group at the patio door. He quickly walked to his brother and pulled him away from the door and into a hug. "What's the meaning of this?"

"It's just a slight misunderstanding." Sam said.

"Slight misunderstanding? You son of a bitch! How the fuck can you say shit like that?" Blaine said. "I –" he stopped as he choked back a sob as he hugged his brother tighter to him.

Cooper rubbed Blaine's back and said, "Relax, baby bro. I'm here."

* * *

As everyone was looking at the hugging boys, no one noticed the patio door opening to show Curtis and Sebastian coming out of the house. Curtis looked at the crowd of people and noticed his little brother distraught. He quickly walked to his brothers and asked, "What's wrong with Blaine? Did something happen?" Curtis looked around and noticed Sam. "What happened, Sam? Did someone say something to him? Did they do anything to him?" He looked at Cooper as he tried to get their brother to relax. "What the hell happened?" Curtis said as he started to get mad.

Blaine realized he needed to tell Curtis what happened between him and Samuel. He felt the despair and anger return when he seen Curtis greet Samuel with open arms. He was ashamed that he never told his brothers what happened. But it's time he told them. He relaxed and pulled away from Cooper's comforting embrace.

Blaine looked at his brothers and asked, "Do you remember last year when I was in the hospital?"

Cooper and Curtis shared a look and Cooper said, "Yes, you never told us what really happened. You told mom and dad but not us."

"You refused to tell us. No matter how much we asked. We had no idea how we could help you other and be there for you." Curtis said quietly.

"You know that Samuel Evans was my best friend –"Blaine started to say.

"What do you mean was? What happened, Blaine?" Curtis asked as he interrupted Blaine. He quickly looked at Samuel and seeing him bow his head in ashamed. "What the fuck did you do to my brother, Samuel? I swear if you—"

"Curtis, please let me finish without any interruptions. It's part of what happened." Blaine said as he pleaded with his brother. "Let me say this because I may not be able to later on."

Blaine cleared his throat and started his story again, "Samuel Evans was my best friend it seems like forever. Last year, I was struggling with my sexuality and I was scared to tell anyone but my best friend. I felt so alone but Samuel helped me with coming to terms and telling me it was okay to feel this way. I was so grateful to him. But then, one day, Samuel told me he liked me as more than a friend and he, he just kissed me. I didn't expect that, it was my first kiss and it felt as it was stolen from me. I wanted my first kiss to be a special moment but it felt so wrong, like lip rape. But he was my best friend and he helped me out so much. I told Samuel that I liked him as a friend but not as anything more. He got really mad at me. He told me I was leading him on and flirting with him. He called me name and told me I was a useless person and was just doing the teasing but not the pleasing." He looked at his brothers with tears in his eyes. His hazel eyes pleading with his brothers to believe him. "I really wasn't. We were friends, best friends since before I can remember. I felt ashamed and I thought if my best friend who has known me forever thought that about me, maybe it was true. I was a useless, teasing person. But I knew I didn't like him like that and so I told him that I'll always be his best friend but I don't have those kinds of feelings for him."

"He started to ignore me and then announced in my Tae Kwon Do and Jiu-Jitsu classes that I was stalking him and had molested him. Everyone in my classes started to call me names and pushed me around. My practices turned into real fights but I wanted to handle it by myself and didn't want Curtis to feel he had to ignore Samuel because of me. So-"

"So you said nothing! Fuck, Blaine! You are my brother! MY BROTHER!" Curtis interrupted him. "You come before a friend, dumbass!" Curtis started to walk toward Samuel and Sebastian grabbed him. "Let me go, Sebastian!"

"Curtis, not yet. We need to find out what the fucker did to Blaine first." Sebastian whispered to Curtis. "Then he's ours." He promised him. Curtis nodded his head. He turned and walked back to his brother and grabbed Blaine in a tight embrace.

"I'm sorry." Blaine whispered softly.

"It's not your fault, Blaine. I want to know what happened next. Please I need to know." Curtis pleaded with his brother. "Tell me."

Blaine cleared his throat and said, "So, one night, Dad was late to pick me up. I text Dad that I was going across the street to get some yogurt. When I got there, Samuel was there and he said we needed to talk. I followed him out and he led me to the parking lot behind the yogurt store. He hit me and said that's what I get for not liking him. He kept hitting and kicking me. Then I was surrounded by three other guys and they all started to beat me up."

Curtis let go of his brother in shocked. He felt so furious. He quickly ran to Samuel and hit him. "Who the fuck you think you are to come to MY house and act like you didn't do anything to my brother. You fucker! He was in the ICU for a month! He almost died because of you, you stupid mother fucker!" He yelled at him and he continued to hit him.

"I fucking trusted you and you did that to MY Brother!"

Cooper quickly moved into action. He grabbed Blaine and practically threw him to Sebastian. "Take Care of him Sebastian." He ran to Curtis and grabbed his arm. Curtis swung his other arm to hit him to get him to let him go. Cooper quickly grabbed that arm as well. He hugged his brother to him. "Get the fuck out of my sight before I kill you, Samuel." He looked down at his brother in his arms. "Bear needs us, Kit. He comes first." He whispered to Curtis. "Let's take care of him first and then we'll deal with Evans later." Curtis nodded his head.

They walked back to Blaine and Sebastian and pulled them into a group hug.

* * *

Noah was in shocked as he heard the hobbit's story. He walked over to Samuel and said, "How the fuck can you do that to your best friend? He was your best friend." He hit him. "He's a fucking hobbit."

"Puck, I was in a really bad place last year. I-" Samuel tried to defend himself.

"No, that is just a fucking excuse and you fucking know it!" Noah said furiously. "You had your so-called best friend beat up so bad he was in ICU. Get the fuck out here."

* * *

Noah turned his back away from Samuel as he walked to the group hug. Curtis lifted his head as he heard footsteps drawing near them. He looked at the teenager with a Mohawk in puzzlement. He looked familiar to him. But that couldn't be him. His dad had told him that he died. That wasn't his Noah, his Robin, his best friend. He was dead, his dad told him before he left with Auntie Sarah.

"Princess? You remember me?" Noah asked quietly. "I'm Noah Puckerman."

Curtis's face turned pale as he fainted.

* * *

**A/N: Happy Fourth of July!**


End file.
